Transformers and Winx Club! Movie 1!-The Daughter of a Prime!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Aurora Rosalia Witwicky whose birth name is Snowstar Pax is the daughter of a Winter Fairy of Earth and Optimus Prime. Aurora is one of the only Earth Fairies left, up until she's 20 when she and her friends the Winx save the other Earth Fairies. Now she has to worry about saving the world from the Decepticons and learning what it means to be part Cybertronian. Bumblebee/OHFC
1. 1: Buying a Car for Sam!

**_1: Buying a Car for Sam!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: What's up everyone? This is Minata Namikaze with a_** ** _Winx Club and Transformers crossover story, where the Original Female Character(s) is a half Fairy and half Cybertronian. And the reason for her being a half-breed is because she's the daughter or sparkling of Optimus Prime and a Fairy of Earth have a Daughter or Sparkling, which you like best, who takes after her Mother in being a Fairy. So, in order to protect her from both the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Decepticons, they gave her up for adoption when she was three months old with ways to find her again and for her learn what it means to be a Fairy. Now onto the disclaimer! I do not own the Winx Club cause if I did than the Season with the Butterflix outfit's would be different from each other, but the rest would stay the same_ _and I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie. I, however, do own the original female character,_ _Aurora Rosalia Witwicky also known as Snowstar Pax._** ** _Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a to block you. Ja ne!_**

...My Line...

 _ **(20 Years Before Meet!)**_

 _A young woman with snow white hair that fell in wave to her hips still with the young man, who had bright almost glowing azure blue eyes. They were both looking at a baby, who was looking at them with eyes that matched the man's own._

 _"Are you sure about this Mackenzie?" the man asked as he placed a hand on top of the baby's head._

 _"Yes, Optimus," the woman answered. "Snowstar is the last Fairy of Earth along with Princess Roxy." She looked at him. "Both the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Decepticons are looking for her. One to kill her and one to take her Fairy magic which at this stage will kill her." Her winter green orbs look back at the baby. "This is the only way to protect her from both."_

 _Optimus Prime sighed as he looked at his three month old daughter. He gently ran the fingers of his holoform through the snow white wisps of hair that covered her head._

 _"Alright, but we make sure that she goes to a good couple, who would treat her as if she was their own," he finally agreed._

 _"Of course," Mackenzie second. "And I already know who."_

 _Optimus nodded before he pulled out a silver snowflake pendant that was hanging from a golden string that had on the back in Cybertronian symbols with the name or rather the designation: Snowstar Pax. The Prime then placed it around the infant's neck getting a Giggle from her._

 _"The necklace has a cloaking device inside that will hide her from the Decepticons," he explained when the woman looked at him confused. "It'll also let me ID her once I return to Earth."_

 _"Alright," Mackenzie said. "I've also made it easy for Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies to find her when it's time for her to attend."_

 _"Good," sighed Optimus. "I'll see you again one day, my little sparkling."_

 _He placed a kiss upon her forehead before looking at the young woman. She then gave him a small sad smile that he returned._

 _"Your Autobots need you," she reminded him._

 _He nodded before giving her a final kiss and a last glance at the baby. He vanished just as Mackenzie allowed her wings to come out before both took to the skies, but one was heading for space and the other for house about a mile away. That night was the last night they saw their daughter for 20 years. And neither knew that Mackenzie will be the first one to lay eyes upon their daughter when she is up against the Wizards of the Black Circle to help save the Princess of the Earth Fairies, free the other Fairies, and thus, bringing magic back to Earth._

...My Line...

 _Before time began there was...the Cube._

 _We know not were comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life._

 _That is how our race was born._

 _For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good...others for evil._

 _And so began the war: A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space._

 _We scattered across the Galaxy hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world._

 _And just when all hope seemed lost, a message of the new discovery, drew us to unknown planet called...Earth._

 _But, we were already too late._ \- Optimus Prime

...My Line...

 _ **(20 Years Later and 2 Months After Bringing Magic Back to Earth!)**_

Flying high over the desert of Qatar were two Osprey military helicopters with one carrying an eight man Special Ops Team.

"Oh, God, five months of this," one of the men sighed happily. "I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm."

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks," another stated. "I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-" a young man known as Figueroa or Fig to his friends started.

"I'm never going to your mama's house," Robert Epps most commonly known as Epps stated.

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat," Figs went on as if Epps didn't say anything.

"I understand," Epps nodded as then to the rest of the teams annoyances Fig started to speak in Spanish so Epps starts to mimic Figueroa's Spanish words. "English, please."

"English," William Lennox, leader of the team stated with finality in his voice. "I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you got to ruin it for me, man?" Fig asked him. "That's my heritage."

He then went back to speaking in Spanish.

"Fine," Lennox sighed. "Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" another man named Donnelly asked. "Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

"Perfect day," sighed Epps.

"What about you, Captain?" Fig asked them with a smile. "You got a perfect day?"

"Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time," answered Lennox.

"Awww..." some of the soldiers awed.

"He's adorable," Donnelly joked.

"That's too-" Epps went to join in.

"Shut up," Lennox ordered.

There was a lot of various chatter by the base soldiers as they got off the plans after landing.

"Hey, I'm ready to do this," Epps told them with a smile. "Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man."

…My Line…

"Hey, hey!" a soldier yelled.

"Watch this crossover, baby," Epps told the solider he was playing with. "Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line."

…My Line…

"Step aside, ladies," Fig ordered as he pushed some of the soldiers that were showering out of the way.

"Oh, man."

"What? Oh-"

…My Line…

"Lennox!" a local boy named Mahfouz called out as he ran up.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Water?" Mahfouz asked

"Oh, thank you," Lennox smiled at him. "Are you gonna help me with the gear?"

…My Line…

It wasn't long till Lennox walked into the tent and looked at the soldier there.

"My wife on?" he asked a soldier nearby.

"Yes, Captain."

Lennox smiled as he walked over to another computer where Sarah Lennox face was on with a baby girl in her arms.

"Ahahaha! My ladies!"

"Look," she told their Daughter, who made baby noises.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped Lennox. "Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them. Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but... Wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."

"She has your laugh," informed Sarah.

"She laughed?" asked Lennox as his Daughter made more baby noises.

"Her first one, yeah," nodded Sarah

"You la- you sure she didn't just fart?" William went to say before asking.

"No, she's a lady," Sarah sighed before the baby girl started to cry. "She doesn't know you yet, but she will." It was then that the computers started to go on the fritz. "Will?"

"Sarah?" asked Lennox. "Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon. Damn."

Will let out a sigh before standing up straight and looking and without a second thought he left the tent.

...My Line...

Once outside and noticing that it was already dark out making Lennox let out a grunt though they were wondering what was going on as everyone was running around in a panic.

"They bombed the antenna farm!" Epps yelled as he run towards him. "We're under attack!"

Without a second thought he grabbed guns that were nearby before rushing towards the tanks.

"Here, come here!" Will ordered his team and Mahfouz, who let out a squeal. "Come here!" The strange machine let outs strange noise while soldiers where shouting. "Here, hide in here!"

"Oh, my God," gasped Fig. "Okay."

"No!" yelled Epps as he tripped and fall onto his back under the machine. "Oh! Oh-" He then left out a pair of binoculars to his eyes which had the thing looking at him. Fig holds up a mini cannon and fired at the machine before it could attack Epps, who stumbled up to his feet. "What the f-"

"Epps, let's go!" Lennox yelled as Epps almost collapse next to him

The team all took off running while the machine attacked the base after setting another machine after the ones that got away.

...My Line...

 ** _(Tranquility, Nevada!)_**

In the backyard of a house that belongs to the Witwicky family, a colorful portal appeared and a young 20-year-old girl walked through while pulling a suitcase behind her and in her arm was a small icy blue Fox with small white Wings on it's back. The young girl's almond toe shape bright almost glowing azure blue orbs stared happily at the house as the light wind blew her wavy hip length snow white hair out behind her.

"Good to be home," she sighed with a smile before she walked up to the house which allowed the portal to close up. "I can't wait to see Ron and Judy again." She then opened up the back door before walking in and closed it behind her. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Aurora?" a woman asked as a short curly red head walked into the dining room. "Oh, Sweetheart!" The red haired woman rushed over to the white haired girl and hugged her. "Welcomed home."

"it's good to be home," the blue-eyed girl said as the two of them pulled away.

Just then a man, who was partly bald, walked up to them with a smile.

"Aurora, you're growing on us again," he laughed as he hugged her next.

"Only power wise, Dad," Aurora laughed before pulling away from the hug.

"What level?" asked the woman as they walked into the living room.

"Believix," she answered. "To achieve this level, we needed someone, who had never believed in Fairies, to finally believe."

They all stopped at the adults turn to look at her.

"Really?" they asked.

Aurora nodded her head with a smile.

"Well, why don't I take your things up to your room and you go with your father to pick up your brother?" the woman asked.

"Sure," Aurora agreed before the two of them headed out. "I can't wait to see Sam again."

...My Line...

Aurora set in the back of her father's car waiting for her younger brother to get out of school. And it was a few minutes after the school got out that a young boy ran out of the building happily.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I've got it. I got it."

The blue-eyed girl giggled quietly as she watched.

"So?" their farher asked.

"A-," answered the boy. "It's an A, though."

"Wait, wait...I can't see it," their father said as he took the paper off the boy and a smile lit up his face. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, your good," sighed their father almost repeatedly as the boy cheered.

The white-haired adult girl let out a laugh that has the boy looking at her in shock from the front seat as their father pulled away from the school.

"Aurora?" the boy asked in shock.

"Who else has snow white hair and blue eyes, Sam?" she answered with a question.

Feeling embarrassed, Sam looked forward which caused the young girl to laugh.

...My Line...

"I've got a little surprise for you, son," Ron said as he pulled into a Porsche dealership.

'There is no way that Sam is getting a Porsche,' Aurora thought. 'So what is Dad doing?'

"What kind of..." Sam trailed off as he stared up at the expensive sign in awe. "No! No, no, no, Dad!" The teen's skinny arms were spazzing in the air as he fought to contain his excitement at the thought of a hot new car and then getting the girl. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Aurora rolled her eyes at this before she started to text her fairy friends completely tuning out the males in the front seat.

 _Stella: Hey Aurora, are you back home with your adoptive folks?_

 _Aurora: What's up girl? Yep. And wishing I was back at Alfea, already or with my birth Mother._

 _Bloom: It can't be that bad._

 _Musa: Just hang in there, Aurora, and before you know it, you'll be back at Alfea._

 _Aisha: Musa is right Aura. Just hang tight._

 _Flora: We can always stop by and visit, sweetie._

 _P. Roxy: That's a good idea Flora._

 _Tecna: I agree. And I'm a bit curious of your motorcycle._

 _Winx + P. Roxy: Tecna!_

 _Tecna: What? I'm just curious is all._

 _Stella: Anywho. You have better be keeping up to date on the fashion scene. Or I will raid your closet when the girls and I visit. Got it?_

 _Aurora: Yes, Stella, I know._

 _Stella: Good. And hopefully by the time of the visit I'll have a new outfit for you._

"Aurora, we're here," she heard her father say.

"Coming!" she called back.

 _Aurora: I look forward to it Stella. Anyways girls I've got to go. TTYL._

 _Winx + P. Roxy: TTYL._

"Here?" Sam asked in outrage. "No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

Aurora put her cell phone into the back pocket of her hip hugging dark blue skinny jeans when she got out of the car.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Okay, let me explain something to you." Sam stated as he looked at the cars. "Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin."

"Ah, okay."

"You want me to live that life? Hmm?"

"No sacrifice-"

"Yeah, no victory."

"No victory."

"You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad."

"Right."

"Gentlemen," an African American greeted them. "And lady." After Aurora coughed into her hand. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." The female Witwicky slightly glared at the man as he laughed. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here...are looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?"

"We had to," Sam answered.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver.

"Mm."

Rolling her eyes, Aurora look around the lot as some yellow and black flash past by her eyes. So, she walked over to check it out with a small smile.

"Wow," she breathed as she ran her hands over the hood of both a 1977 Chevy Camaro that has a faded paint job. "Now what are a handsome car like you doing here, hm?" To her shock the car shivered under her hand. "What in the hell?" Aurora removed to her hand as she looked at the car with narrow eyes before she then looked over her shoulder to the three males. "Sam! Dad!" All men turned towards her. "Come over here! And check out this Car!"

Sam walked over to him and the car.

"What did you find, Aurora?"

"A 1977 Chevy Camaro," the white haired girl answered with a smile. "He's a beauty, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered. "This one ain't bad." He ran his hand over the length of the Camaro. "This one's has got racing stripes."

Aurora moved to stand in front of the car to take a look under the hood as Ron moved to stand next to Sam while the car salesman Bobby went to stand behind it to begin his pitch.

"Yeah, it got racing..." he began, but trailed off looking highly confused again. "Yeah, what is this? What the heck is this?" Bobby looked around as his voice rosed in volume. "I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

Sam slunk into the diver's seat while Aurora popped the hood opened to take a look under it while Bobby looked away.

"Oh my Magic," the blue eyed teen breathed in awe. "This engine is amazing." She eyes narrowed even more then before closing the hood of the Camaro. "Well I can say that Mikaela would no doubt go nuts over this engine if she saw it."

This of course had her looking at the Camaro with a subsuspicious look. While Aurora was looking over the engine, Sam's picturing himself driving it around town.

"Feels good," he mumbled running his hand over the steering wheel before he noticed an odd emblem in the center of the wheel that made him lean closer to it as he removed the dust with his finger. "Hey, Aurora!"

"Yeah?" the female Witwicky asked as she closed the camaro's hood.

"Come here for a second?" asked the young Witwicky.

Rising an eyebrow the azure blue eyed 20-year-old walked around the car and to the driver's side door.

"What's up?'" She asked as she leaned in.

"This symbol..." Sam began as he pointed it out to her. "Looks just like your birthmark."

Aurora raised her left hand up her upper right arm that was covered by a firm fitting off the left shoulder icy blue shirt that showed a bit of her toned stomach. She looks a bit crept, but also in wonder at the symbol before she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of the kind robotic face that was on display in the center of the steering wheel. Aurora then pulled back and stood straight and she text Tecna about it.

 _Aurora: Tecna, can you look up the symbol for me?_

The young fairy sent the picture of said symbol along with the text.

 _Tecna: Aurora...this looks like your birthmark. Where did you get this picture?_

 _Aurora: I know! That's why I'm a little weird out. And I took it. It's on the steering wheel of a car that Sam was looking at. Plus Tecna...the car's engine is like hi-tech. Majorly high tech._

 _Tecna: Okay that is a little weird._ (In Gardenia, Tecna looks over at the rest of the Winx Club and Roxy, all of whom look worried for their friend.) _How high-tech?_

 _Aurora: Like the boys of Red Fountain wouldn't have any trouble in fixing it, high tech._

 _ **(G** **ardenia!)**_

Stella grabbed Tecna's phone and started to text Aurora as she walked.

"Girls pack your bags!" The guardian fairy of Solaria called. "We're going to Tranquility, Nevada!"

"Stella, give me back my phone!?" called Tecna and she followed.

The other girls also quickly followed of them.

 _ **(Tranquility, Nevada!)**_

 _Tecna: Hey Aurora, it's Stella. Borrowing Tecna's phone real quick to let you know that the girls and I are on our way to visit sooner than we thought as that symbol and the high-tech engine has us worried. So see you soon._

Aurora blinked a few times before giggling and smiling as a happy feeling surge through her being at her friends worried about her.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and paint job..." Bobby told them with a smile.

"But, the paint's faded," Aurora stated as she looked up from her phone.

"Yeah, but it's custom," Bobby retorted as he glanced at her before quickly dismissing her.

'This guy is ridiculous,' she thought. 'Not even Riven would be like this.'

"So, it's custom faded?" Sam asked from the driver's seat as Bobby leaned down to look at the teen.

"Well, this is your first car so I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bobby stated as he stood back up and made eye contact with on as Aurara rolled her eyes. "5 grand."

"Nope I'm not paying over four," Ron said as he crossed his arms while shaking his head. "Sorry."

Aurora rolled her blue orbs for what felt like the hundredth time that day before turning back to her cell phone.

 _Aurora: Got it. Now give Tecna back her cell phone, Stella._

 _Tecna: I'm back. Aurora, keep an eye on that car._

 _Aurora: You got it, Tecna._

" _Greater then man..._ " the Guardian Fairy of Earth heard which had her looking at the Camaro. _"Got down and cover your head, beautiful."_

With four years of dealing with those that she had believed to be myths had told her to never question anything. And so without thinking twice about it, Aurora dove to the ground and threw her arms over her head as a high-pitched sound came from inside. The white-haired 20 year old get up slowly noticing the three males do the same before Bobby turn slowly in a circle to see every Car minus the Camaro was windowless.

"4000," he squawked as he swerved around on his heels and held up four fingers.

Blue eyes snapped towards the car with a glare as Sam and Ron went inside to sign the paperwork. The Fairy Guardian of Earth crossed her arms over her chest as she gave a disapproving look to the car.

...My Line...

The Autobot Scout, Bumblebee, for reasons that he couldn't explain why he felt upset that he made the white haired and azure blue eyed sister of Samuel James Witwicky disappointed with him. It also made him wonder how this girl could give a look that made him feel this emotion when the only one, who has been able to do that, up till now was his leader, Optimus Prime. There was also seems to be a problem that she was catching onto him thanks to him. Dear Primus, was he in trouble.

...My Line...

"Aurora!" Sam called out as he run out waving a set of keys. "The car is mine!"

The female Witwicky looked at Sam with a smile that felt fake to her.

"That's cool Sam," she told him. "How about I wash it for you later?"

"Ok," agreed the young Witwicky with a nod.

Aurora watched as Sam got in, started the engine, and drove the Camaro out of the car dealership's lot. The smile fall from the female Witwicky's face as she turned back to her phone once again.

 _Aurora: Girls, I think you need to hurry up and visit A.S.A.P. Because this car cannot be normal._

 _Bloom: We're on our way now. So, just be careful, Aurora._

Aurora replace her phone in her back pocket after Bloom sent her that last text and walked over to her father's car just as they came out with Sam driving his new car home.

"Well, ready to go?" he asked her making the adult gave a nodded her head as she got into the front set of the car.

...My Line...

Aurora jumped out of her father's car once he parked in the driveway in front of the house before she went inside and up to help. The young female Witwicky walked up a set of stairs and into her room that looked a dorm room, however, the four walls being a winter's green while a flame design ran along the bottom in an icy blue color. Against the right hand side wall sat a tomaru Japanese platform bed with blue sheets and pillowcases while the comforter was as green. Her night side sat next to her bed holding her alarm clock and bedside lamp while against the left hand side wall sat a desk that held an icy blue laptop along with a few text books. Along the rest of the right side was a book shelf that had a few books and manga. All of her furniture was made out of white oak that had been painted a winter's green color with icy blue flame designs.

The young Witwicky walked over to her dresser that sat near the bedroom door and pulled out a winter's green bikini that has an icy blue flame design. Aurora has always felt drawn to her fairy Colors which showed that she was a proud fairy, but she was also drawn to the flame designs and with a third sigh that day, the white haired female walked into her bathroom and stripped down before throwing on the bikini along with a pair of denim shorts. Once dressed, the azure blue eyed teen looked into her mirror as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail though when she finished all she did was stare at her reflection.

With a fourth sigh, Aurora sat down on her bed where she threw on a pair of 4" heel strapped black sandals before heading out the door

"Well, it's time to make Sam's alive car look it's best before Stella gets here," she mumbled to herself as her suite cases put themselves up once all of her clothes where put in their places. Walking out of the room after putting on a pair of five-inch heels winter green sandals Aurora move towards the stairs. "Sam! I'm going to go wash your car! And for the love of Primus! Take care of your dog!"

"Thanks Sis!" she heard him call back.

Rolling her eyes, Aurora headed for the kitchen where she grabbed a bucket, a sponge, a drying rag, and soap before she pick them up and then headed outside to the car.


	2. 2: The Lake Party!

**_2: The Lake Party!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club cause if I did than the Season with the Butterflix outfit's would be different from each other, but the rest would stay the same_ _and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck.** ** _But, I do, however, own Aurora Rosalia Witwicky also known as Snowstar Pax. Now remember to read and review to let me to know what you think. Also if you don't like the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Plus if you leave a review that's a flame then I will block you._** ** _Ja ne._**

...My Line...

The young Scout sat in the drive way of the Witwicky family home in his alt-mode when the white haired sister of Samuel's walked over to stand in front of him with more showing then before.

"Well, time to get you cleaned up for Sam," she stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

Bumblebee watched as she walked towards the garage where she pulled out cleaning supplies before pouring soap into the bucket that she had placed down next to her. She then filled it with water and dropped a sponge into it before she turned the water hose onto him causing the young Autobot to jump at the cold water hitting him as the female Witwicky rise him down.

Bumblebee didn't know what to do as he watched the beautiful femme put the hose down, she than enchanted the sponge to clean the car from it's wheels to it's roof.

" _Oh, oh, oh, it's magic_ ," he had the radio play as the femme focused on her task at hand.

"You're not a normal car, are you?" asked the white-haired adult as the sponge moved to clean the trunk.

...My Line...

"Hey, Aurora!" Sam called out from his bedroom window making Aurora to jump before she grabbed the sponge and made it look like she was manually cleaning the Camaro.

"Yeah Sammy!" she called back in question.

Sam leaned out his bedroom window as she looked up at him.

"Do you want to go to a lake party with me?" he asked.

"Sure!" she answered.

"Alright!" Sam said. "Hurry up and finish!" Aurora rolled her eyes. "And then get cleaned up as well as changed!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Aurora sighed as Sam moved away from the window while the young Guardian Earth Fairy decide to finish washing the car manually. "That boy is 3 to 4 years younger and yet he thinks he can boss me around...ha...yeah right."

She once she finished washing the trunk the 20-year-old moved onto the hood of the Camaro. Aurora stood there looking at a spot that she couldn't reach wondering if she should lean over the hood to reach it or risk using her magic. Looking around, she saw a few of the neighbors out and about either coming home from work or school. So deciding that it would be best to continue on manually, Aurora leaned over the hood pressing her chest against it to reach, but to her surprise the hood heated up under her.

" _That's that the way...ah, ah...I like it...ah, ah_ ," the radio played a the 20-year-old girl cleaned the last spot making her roar back in shock and slight anger.

"What the hell was that?" asked a shocked female voice. "Did it just flirt with you, Aurora?"

Azure blue eyes look to the right to see six girls all with different hair and eye colors. A long brown hair and green eyes female moved from next to the other girls to stand next to Aurora and wrapped her arms around the fairy.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked with a worry tone to her voice.

"I'm fine Flora just annoyed at all," the white haired fairy answered before looking at the long blonde hair and amber eyed girl. "And to answer your questions, Stella. It was the radio and yes, the CAR was flirting with me, in that order." Aurora then took notice that one of her friends, a short violet hair and dark green eyed girl, was missing. "Why isn't Tecna with you?"

"She's looking through Alfea's archives for that symbol," a long red hair and cyan eyes girl answered.

"That's good to hear, Bloom," she sighed before looking back at the car.

...My Line...

Bumblebee watch as Aurora talked to 6 other femme, however, with the birthmark that Sam mentioned on his elder sister's right upper arm near her shoulder on display, the young Autobot almost blew his cover in shock though it might be too late. Showing confusion and curiosity, the Camaro disguised Cybertronian ran a scan over the white-haired femme to only have it come up with a slight reading of Cybertronian energy from her.

:: _Bumblebee to Optimus Prime_ :: Bumblebee called over his comlink with his team.

:: _Is something wrong, Bumblebee?_ :: a deep familiar voice asked.

:: _Well, I'm not sure_ :: was his honest answer.

:: _What do you mean_?::

:: _Samuel's elder sister, Aurora has a birthmark in the form of the Autobot symbol, Optimus, sir_ :: the younger bot explained.

There was a few moments of silence which had the young scout worried.

:: _Did you run a scan of her_?:: his leader asked him.

:: _Yes_ :: he answered. :: _And, the readings showed that Aurora Rosalia Witwicky has a spark_ ::

:: _Send us a visual of her:_ : ordered Optimus to which Bumblebee did as ordered and soon a visual of the 20-year-old was seen by every Autobot, but it was their leader, medical officer, and weapons specialists that had the biggest reaction to seeing her. :: _Snowstar_ ::

:: _She's grown up a lot:_ : the weapons specialists stated in an uncharacteristic soft voice.

:: _Dear Primus, she looks a great deal like her carrier only her optics are a different color_ :: the medical officer pointed out gently.

:: _How do you three know her_?:: Bumblebee asked. :: _And why did Optimus call her, Snowstar_?::

:: _She's my Daughter_ :: Optimus answered softly which took everybot, but those, who knew, by surprise. :: _And Snowstar is her true designation_ ::

:: _Wow_!:: was the shout from the Autobot's saboteur. :: _Prime actually got some_!::

The disguised Autobot watched as the blue opticed femme rinsed him down to remove the soap while the others watched through him as she finished her task by drying him off though not manually this time.

:: _One, Jazz, shut up or I'll turn you into scrap metal_ :: growled the weapons specialists.

:: _Ironhide_ :: Optimus sighed.

:: _And two, it's not only her looks that she got from her carrier, but also her magic_ :: Ironhide went on as if Prime didn't speak.

: _:I don't like this Prime_ :: the Medical officer spoke up. :: _Doesn't she know about the Wizards of the Black Circle_?::

This time the Prime didn't say anything and just watched as the group of friends talked as Bumblebee made it his mission to protect his leader's sparkling until he and the others arrive.

-My Line-

Stella looked over that Aurora was wearing for the carwash.

"We need to get you a new swimsuit," the Fairy Guardian of Solaria stated.

"Stella!" The younger female Wtwicky sighed in fond annoyance.

A long brown hair, dark skinned, and brown eyed girl smiled as she walked up to Aurora.

"Go get cleaned up and changed before Stella decides to drag you to the mall," she suggested.

A look of horror cross the 20-year-old face before she zipped back inside to take a shower and put something else on.

"Why did you have to ruin my fun Aisha?" Stella asked with a pout.

The other two girls smiled as they shared a look with each other.

"Stella, you know how much Aurara hates shopping," a long navy blue hair and dark blue eyed girl said.

"I think we all know that Musa," the finally female with long light magenta hair and violet eyes stated.

"Though it could be that she's terrified of Stella, the shopping monster, Roxy," Aisha giggled.

The other girls giggle while the blonde Fairy rolls her eyes in good humor as Aurora's adoptive parents come out to work in the backyard. All the girls said hello to them and Roxy introduced herself as well.

-My Line-

The young Witwicky stood in front of a floor length mirror running a brush through her hair already dressed in the clothes that she's going to wear to the Lake Party. The outfit in question is a chest length leather icy blue jacket over an off the shoulder firm fitting blue-violet shirt that shows a bit of her stomach, a pair of hip hugging thigh length cerulean blue jean skirt, and a pair of mid-calf length thick 4" heeled white boots with icy blue accents.

Putting down her brush, Aurora than pulled her hair into a half ponytail using a silver snowflake hair clip that Aisha and Musa had gotten her for her 18th birthday and once she was finished with that she than fastened on a silver snowflake pendant that she has had since she was a baby of 3 months when she had been left on the Witwicky's doorstep. Walking towards the door, she grabs a winter's green purse that has two Jerichoes 9 mm handguns as she walks out of the room and head outside with Sam right behind her.

...My Line...

"Ron this one is uneven!" Judy complained as she stepped on a stone from the path that Ron was trying to make.

"Yeah," Ron replies while not paying attention. "Probably."

"This one is wobbly!"

"Yeah, I'll take care of that," Ron agreed making Aurora giggle.

"Oh, couldn't we have hired a professional?" Judy questions as Aurora walked onto the stones, past her, and towards her Brother's Camaro and her friends while Sam completely ignores the path and walks on the grass.

The white-haired fairy moved over to a blue tarp that she pulled off to reveal a bright sapphire blue 2004 Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle.

"I want you two home at 11 o'clock!" Judy call as Sam enters the car and with a small wave to her adopted parents along with her friends, she climbed onto the motorcycle.

"11!" Ron repeats while siblings started their vehicles.

"And for the love of God, drive safely!" Judy adds as they left.

-My Line-

Aurora pulled up to the curb, turned off her motorcycle, got off of it, and pulled off her helmet. The young Fairy than took noticed of a dark haired and blue eyed teen making her smile before she walked up to her.

"Mikaela!" she called out happily.

"Aurora!" the dark haired teen returned the greeting happily.

The girls hugged each other before Sam pulled up slightly behind her with a blonde haired in the seat.

' _Good Primus_ ,' she thought as the two boys got out of the Camaro. ' _Really Sam? Why bring Miles_?'

"Hey, guys, check it out," a jock said getting their attention along with his friends. "Oh, hi. Hey, bro." Aurora narrowed her eyes at him though she rolled her eyes as Miles started to climb a tree. "That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

' _Oh Primus_ ,' thought the white haired 20-year-old with a groan.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked the jock as he walked towards the Witwicky male, who had nervous look on his face.

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam lied while trying not to stutter and embarrass himself.

"I see that," Trent stated as he watched Miles before looking at Sam again. "It looks...It looks fun."

"Yeah," agreed Sam."

"You know, I thought I recognized you," the jock suddenly said making the Witwicky female to narrow her eyes. "You trued out for the football team last year, right?"

Aurora just barely with held a wince as she had just returned home from Alfea right after Bloom had just beaten Valtor to visit and was there for that.

"Oh, no, no, that...no," Sam said suddenly. "That wasn't like a real tryout." The young Guardian Fairy raised an eyebrow. "It was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" asked the jock.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" asked jock with a smirk. "What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

Sam gave a little laugh as thejock's friends laughed like an idiots.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football," Sam answered. "No, it's a good book. Your friends well love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

"That's funny," growled the jock making Aurora to shot up from where she was and in front of them facing the jock.

"Back off kid," the blue eyed 20-year-old growled.

"What are you going to do about it, sweet cheek?" asked the jock with a smirk.

However, just before Aurora could say anything, Mikaela got in between them pushing against the jock.

"Okay, okay," she stated. "You know what?" Mikaela pushed on Trent's chest. "Stop."

Mikaela walked back towards their group of friends.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party!" the jock called as he followed her. "Let's go, let's head!"

Aurora shook her head before heading back to her motorcycle and got ready to go home.

"You've got to get out the tree right now," the Witwicky male sighted in frustration. "Get...Just get out of the tree right now, please?" Miles then jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet. What are you doing?"

"Did you see that dismount?" asked Miles. "All the chicks were watching."

"You're making me look like an idiot," Sam informed in annoyance. "We both looked like idiots just now."

The white haired Witwicky rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"Sam, I'm going on ahead!" she called as she placed on her helmet.

"Okay!" she heard him call back.

...My Line...

After leaving the lake, Aurora drove towards the mall as she knew that Stella would brag the girls there. And it wasn't long till she was walking through the big building to the food court where she found everyone minus Roxy, who no doubt returned to Gardenia.

"I thought I find you all here," the Guardian Fairy of Earth cackled.

"Well, you know Stella," smirked Aisha getting a nod from Aurora.

Aurora sat with them talking about anything and everything while avoiding the subject of the Camaro. And as 10 pm neared, the White haired Fairy stood and hugged her friends and fellow Fairies before heading home.


	3. 3: Winx Meet the Autobots!

_**3: Winx Meet the Autobots!**_

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club cause if I did than the Season with the Butterflix outfit's would be different from each other, but the rest would stay the same_ _and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck.** ** _But, I do, however, own Aurora Rosalia Witwicky also known as Snowstar Pax. Now remember to read and review to let me to know what you think. Also if you don't like the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Plus if you leave a review that's a flame then I will block you._** ** _Ja ne._**

...My Line...

After having gotten home at 11 pm on the dot, Aurora went right up to her room to read THE RED PYRAMID by Rick Riordon for 2 hours as she unable to fall to asleep as thoughts of the symbol that is on the steering wheel of Sam's Camaro ran through her head, and there was also the fact that that yellow and black car gave off a feel as if it was alive. It didn't help that she could see that something was on the lenses that looked like a map. With a sigh, the young Fairy got up from her bed, put on her shoes as well as a icy blue leather jacket, and headed down stairs to get a glass of water when she heard what sounded like an engine starting making to look out the window.

"Oh, God," she heard Sam say as he ran out of his room and onto a balcony in the hallway looking out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Aurora raised an eyebrow as she moved towards the stairs. "Hey, that's my car! Hoh- No! No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Sam, what's going on?" the white haired adult asked as the boy ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Some one is stealing my Car," was the answer she got before Sam ran outside. "Dad, call the cops!" Aurora quickly rushed outside to see the young Witwicky grab his bike and take off after the Camaro. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?"

"I can't believe that doing this," Aurora sighed as she stepped out the door. "Magic Winx! Believix!" In a flash of light and some twirls, Aurora stood in her Fairy form. Her wings were in the shape of half of sparkling icy blue snowflakes on each side of her back with white diamond shape flower like style design inside of them outlined in winter's green. Her wavy hip length snow white hair was pulled up into a high ponytail by a snowflake shape hair tie. And the young Fairy's outfit was an off the shoulder mid stomach firm fitting sparkly icy blue top, hip hugging mid thigh length sparkly icy blue frill skirt that was outlined in winter's green, and upon her feet was a pair of upper cave length thick 4" heel icy blue with winter's green sole boots. To complete the look she had an icy blue choker with a snowflake that's made out of white gold hanging from it around her neck. "Aurora, Fairy of Winter!"

The Guardian Fairy of Earth wasted no time in taking off into the air.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he held his phone to his ears making the young fairy to sigh in annoyance. "911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

...My Line...

The young fairy raised an eyebrow as the camaro pulled into a junkyard before Sam jumped off his bike and walked inside.

"Samuel James Witwicky," Aurora growled as she followed him through the yard. "I swear to Primus that if you get us arrested then I will prank you to within an inch of your life."

Sam jumped before spinning to face his right side to only stare at his Sister.

"Aurara, what...?" he started to ask only to stop.

"So not the time...Sam," the white haired girl trailed off as they saw a giant yellow robot was standing a few feet away.

"Oh, my God," Sam mumbled as the robot pointed a spotlight up to the sky.

"Dear Primus," Aurora breathed as she tilted her head to the side when she saw what looked like wings on the robot's back. "He's actually kinda cute."

"What the heck?" Sam asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "You know what?" He waved his hand. "I don't want to know." Aurora smirked at him before it turned into a look of confusion as he pulls out his cell phone. "My name is Sam Witwicky." Earth's Guardian Fairy rolled her eyes in annoyances. "And this..."

"Don't you dare!" Aurora growled at him while giving him a glare.

"Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" Sam asked before he pointed the phone towards where the robot stood for a moment and then turning it back to himself. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth..." Aurara let out a groan. "I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it isn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles."

"What in the pit?" Aurora asked in disbelief.

"No, no, wait that...Okay, that's not true," Sam retracted. "It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "Mojo, I love you."

Aurora looked back to where the robot was and saw that it was gone before she looked back at Sam.

"Sam, the car's gone so let's go back home," she told him as they slowly walked back, looking around for any danger.

The young Fairy took to the air when 2 dogs started to charge them while Sam took off running away from them.

"No!" he yelled in fear as he ran away from them with the white haired girl following from the air. "No! No! No! My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" The two of them run into a building and while Sam climbed onto some barrels, Aurora remained in high in the air. "Oh my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" It was then that Sam's car crashed through another entrance. "Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!" The car then chased the dogs away before he started to drive around Sam. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!"

Aurora landed on the ground when Sam took off out of the shade and heard the sounds of police sirens.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam breathed. "Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here."

"Let me see your hands!"

"No, no, no, no! It's not me!"

"Let me see your hands."

"The guy's inside!"

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood."

All the fairy did was roll her eyes before she turned towards the car.

" _Aren't you going to follow_?" it asked through the radio.

"Like this?" she asked as she pointed to herself. "I think not."

" _What are you_?"

Aurora made to answer before she looked towards the door as Sam and the officers started to talk. She then looked back at the robot before retracting her wings and making her Fairy outfit vanished to only be replaced by her PJs.

"I'll tell you as we're leaving," she told the robot which got a nodded from it, she then watched as it transformed back into the Camaro before she jumped into the driver set and it left the way it came in. "Now to answer your question, I am the Guardian Fairy of Earth." A whir like sound came from the car that almost sounded like a gasp. "So what's your name?"

" _Flight of the Bumblebee_."

"Bumblebee, huh?" she asked which got her another whir sound. "It's cute, but of course so are you." Which got her an embarrassed whir from the car. "Shill we go?" The Camaro than opened up it's driver side door and allowed her get in. "It's been a long night." She felt the car shake as if he was laughing while he drove out the way he came in. "Just pull up in front of my house." There were a few clicks, crisp, and whirs from Camaro. "I'll let Dad know about Sam getting arrested."

...My Line...

It was getting light out as the 'bot pulled up in front the Witwicky house, the young white haired adult got out of the car before rushing over to the Witwickys while the Camaro left.

"Dad!" she called out as he ran inside. "Dad!"

The older man walked down the stairs with a yawn before he looked at her.

"What is it Aurora?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, the young fairy decided to be blunt.

"Sam's been arrested," she stated plainly.

The older Witwicky let out a groan before turning around and walk back upstairs.

"Let me get dressed," he told her with sigh.

The white haired girl just stood in the spot she was upon coming into the house waiting and once he came back down, the two left to get Sam.

...My Line...

"Look, I can't be any clearer then how crystal clear I am being," Sam said as if he was talking to a slow person. "It just stood up."

"It just stood up?" asked the cop that interrogating him. "Wow. That's really neat." This had the blue eyed girl rolling her eyes in annoyance before they narrowed in anger when the cop handed Sam a cup and a tissue. "Okay. Chief, time to fill 'er up. And no drippy, no drippy." Sam looked at the things in his hands before looking at the cop with a confused expression on his face. "What're you rolling, huh? Whippets? Goofballs? A little _wowie_ sauce with the boys?"

"No, no," Sam answered with a shake of his head. "I'm not on any dugs."

Aurora eyebrow then twitched when another officer tossed the one interrogating Sam a pill bottle.

"What's this?" he asked as he held it up to show Sam. "Found this in your pockets. 'Mojo'. Is that what kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are his dog's pain pills," the white haired Fairy stated with annoyance clear in her voice.

"You know a little Chihuahua," Ron backed her up when the officer looked at him.

The cop then let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead which showed his gun that Sam caught sight of.

"What was that?" the cop asked when he noticed. "You eyeballing my piece, fifty cent?" The Guardian Fairy of Earth let out a groan when she saw where this was going. "You wanna go? Make something happen? Do it? Cause I well bust you up."

"You know what?" Aurora growled as she stood up straight from her leaning position. "That's enough of this frag."

"Are you on dugs?" Sam asked just as the white haired girl forced him to stand.

"Let's go Sam," she ordered before dragging him out.

...My Line...

Once they had gotten back home, Aurora took a very long shower to cool herself off before she does something that wouldn't end well and once out, the white haired fairy put on clean PJs and went right to bed where she slept for a good 4 hours. However, she was awake again as she was so use to only getting 4 hours of sleep thanks to teaching and attending Alfea. Aurora went to her closet, grabbed fresh clean clothes, placed them on her bed, than she got undressed, and let them drop to the ground. She then walked over to her dresser where she got matching navy blue bra and underwear before putting them on and then walked over to the other parts of her clothes.

She pulled on a pair of hip hugging fading blue skinny jeans before she put on a pair of mid-calf length thick 4" heeled dark blue boots that has white soles after she sat down on the bed. She threw on a firm fitting winter green tank top that shows a bit of her stomach and then added an icy blue leather belt around her hips. Over her top, she threw on an icy blue jean jacket and then added her snowflake pendant necklace before the young Earth Fairy then looked herself over in her floor length mirror once she had finished brushing her hair and pulled her hair into a half ponytail with a golden snowflake hair clip that Flora and Tecna had gotten her for her 18th birthday. Once she was done, she walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen to eat.

...My Line...

The Winter Fairy was setting at the island in the kitchen eating when Sam walked in and headed over to the fridge.

"Morning, Aura, Mo," he greeted.

"Morning," the Fairy greeted back.

She took a sip of her morning cup of coffee while Mojo jumped up onto the counter and looked out of the window as her group of Fairy friends walked into the house.

"Mojo, Mojo," Sam chanted as he got the jug of milk from the fridge.

The group of Fairies groaned when Mojo started to bark out of the window.

"Mojo, please stop barking," Aurora ordered.

"It's too early," Sam finished as he went to look out of the window to see what was causing Mojo to bark and he jumps in shock and drops the milk onto the floor while starting to panic and this had the 7 girls all looking at him from where Tecna was showing her founding on the symbol that was on Aurora's arm and the wheel of the Camaro.

"Sam?" the Winter Fairy asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Sam runs to the phone where he calls Miles while the group of friends went to look out of the window to see the car parked innocently under the window.

"Satan's Camaro, in my yard and it is stalking me!" they heard Sam panicked yelled.

This had Aurora to roll her eyes before they watched as Sam took off out of the house, jump onto his Mother's bike, and started to bike with the car following him.

"Bloom?" Stella asked as she looked at her best friend.

"We need to follow Sam," the red head told them as they walked out of the back door.

"MAGIC WINX!" they all yelled. "BELIEVIX!"

In flashes of lights and trawls, the group of girls all stood in their Fairy forms.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

"Stella, Fairy of the Shinning Sun!"

"Musa, Fairy of Music!"

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!"

"Tecna, Fairy of Technology!"

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves!"

"Aurora, Fairy of Winter!"

With a shared look, they all took to the skies to follow the car and Sam.

...My Line...

The group of Fairies all managed to catch up to them and followed at a safe distances.

"Aah!" Sam screamed in fear as he paddles quickly. "Aah-" He looked to see that the Camaro was following him on the side walk. "Stop!"

They than all came a hover when they noticed Sam had hit a part of the side walk and flipped over the handle bars of the bike making them all flinch when he hit the ground on his back.

"Oh my God!" Mikaela said as she looked at him surprise. "Sam? That was really awesome."

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "Well, it felt awesome?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, I'm slowly losing my mind," Sam answered. "I'm getting chased by my car. I got to go."

The girls followed Sam again when he got back onto the bike and took off unaware that Mikaela had gotten up and followed as well.

"This is not good," Musa sighed.

The others nodded in agreement when her when they came to an abandon parking lot and saw Sam moving back from a cop and Aurora moved to his side before the rest of the Winx could stop her.

"Sam!" she yelled as she landed.

"Aurora!" Sam yelled before looking back at the cop car. "What do you want from me?"

Just then to the rest of the Winx and Sam, the cop started to transformer into a robot.

"What in the Pit!" the Winter Fairy yelled before she grabbed Sam and the two started to run.

The two didn't get away in time and were thrown into a car through Aurora was quick to make sure that she didn't land in away that hurt her wings.

"Are you username Ladiesman217?" the bot asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Are you username Ladiesman217?!"

"Yeah."

Aurora hands were now glowing blue as she waited for the perfect moment to hit the robot.

"Where is the eBay item 21153?" it asked. "Where are the glasses?!"

"SAM RUN!" the Guardian Fairy of Earth yelled. "Enchanted Hail!"

The cop bot was then bombed with a lot of hail as Sam took off with Aurora right behind him in air and as she joined to the others the young male Witwicky knocked Mikaela off her motorbike.

"God!" she yelled. "What is your problem Sam?"

"Okay, there's a monster that just attacked me! Here he comes!"

They both turned around to see the robot running at them while throwing to cars out of the way, Bloom and Aurora were charging up their attacks when Sam's car came flying round the corner and hit it's legs before it swings around behind the two teens and opened it's doors.

"Get in the car!"

Mikaela was hesitating making Aurora moved to hover a few feet from the ground.

"Get in the car, Mikaela!" she yelled making the dark haired girl gasped at seeing Aurora before she dived into the car. "Get them out of here Bumblebee! We'll be right behind you." The car closed it's doors and took off with the Winx following it though soon enough the cop car was following them as well. "Flora, help me out!"

"Right," the Fairy of Nature agreed before the two of them flew down and touched the ground with their pointing figure as they flew towards the cop car/robot. "Prison Wending Ivy!"

"Enchanted Ice!"

Once sure that cop was going to have some trouble following the two took back into the air and flew to catch up to the others.

...My Line...

In order to keep up with the car chase, the 7 Fairies used another set of wings that their new forms allowed them to have, so that the two cars remained in sight. The car pulled into a power station with the Fairies staying in the air as the Camaro reversed as back as it could while locking it's doors and turning off. The Fairies all watched as the cop car/robot drive past them and came to a stop just past the alley that the Camaro was hiding in before it then sped forward just missing the police car. It then span around and through the two teens out of it before it started to turn into the robot from the night before as the Winx landed on the ground to rest their wings.

Aurora noticed that it was slightly shorter then the evil one and that it had baby blue eyes...optics and had a protective aura around it. The police car sped towards the new robot and started to transform while traveling before it smashed into the other one and cause it to go flying through the air. The evil robot then turned to the humans and Fairies only to get a face full of hail and fire, but it just seems to piss it off even more.

"I was really hoping for a normal summer away from the damn crazies!" the white haired Fairy yelled in annoyance.

"You and me both," Stella agreed with her. "Solar Storm!"

"Enchanted Snowstorm!" Aurora joined in as the skies over the evil robot darken with clouds before he hit with a lot of snow.

The two attacks hit the evil robot just after it ejects a mini robot from it's chest that went after Sam and Mikaela as the yellow robot tackled the cop robot and they started to fight. The Winx all watched for a few minutes before turning around then took off after the two teens and when they caught up Mikaela was cutting the mini robot up before Sam kicked it's head away. The two teens looked at each other before joining the Fairies as they headed back to see, who had won and noticed the yellow robot walking up to them.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked them.

"It's a robot, but a super advance robot," Sam answered as they all looked at it. "Probably Japanese. Yeah, defiantly Japanese."

The Fairies all rolled eyes before moving a bit closer.

"I don't think he is going to hurt us," stated Flora.

"Really?" Mikaela asked her. "Well, do you speak robot because they just had like a giant droid death match."

"I think it wants something from me," spoke up Sam.

"What?" the Winx and Mikaela asked.

"The other one was asking about my eBay page," answered the teenage boy.

"You are one of the strangest boy I have ever met," stated Mikaela with a sigh.

"Can you talk?" asked Sam as he ignored her.

" _XM Satellite Radio...Digital cable rings you...Columbia Broadcasting System_."

"So you talk through the radio?" Aurora asked.

" _Thank you, thank you_ ," the robot's radio said as it clapped and then pointed at her. " _You're beautiful. You're wonderful. You're wonderful_."

Aurora blushed a bit before smiling up at him.

"Your adorable," she giggled as it looked at it's feet in embarrassment.

Her group of friends giggled at the cuteness of the robot's secret crush on their Winter Fairy Friend.

"What was that last night?" asked Sam getting everyone back on track. "What was that?"

" _Message from Starfleet, captain...throughout the inanimate vastness of space...angels will rain like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah_!"

The Winx all shared a look as they figured out what the robot before them was.

"Visitors from heaven?" Mikaela asked as she also placed the pieces together. "What...what are you, like an alien or something?"

The robot didn't say anything, but he did point at her before turning back into the yellow Camaro.

" _Any more questions you want to ask_?" the radio played once it finished transforming before opening the door.

The Winx took to the air again while Sam and Mikaela got into the Camaro before following it out of the power station.

...My Line...

The Winx waited at the end of a tunnel when they noticed that the old 1977 Camaro had become a shiny new 2007 Camaro and it then gaping in shock before they took off after it. They followed the Camaro to an alley way as Sam and Mikaela got out while a Semi, a GMC Topkick, a Pontiac Solstice GXP, and an emergence hummer drove up to come to a stop around them as the group of Fairies came to a stop. They all watched as all five of vehicles transformed before they turned back to the tallest of them all, who got down on it's knees, and looked Sam in the eyes.

"Are you, Samuel James Witwicky?" it asked in a deep voice. "Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name," whispered Mikaela.

"Yeah," Sam said as he and the dark haired teen stared in shock.

"My name is Optimus Prime," he said as he got to his feet. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But, you can call us, Autobots for short," the ambulance robot said.

"Autobots," Sam repeated.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" asked the Pontiac making the Winx to glare at him.

"My first lieutenant."

"Hyah!"

Aurora let out a cackle when the Lieutenant preformed some break dancing moves.

"Designation Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz told them as he flipped back to set on a car.

"A little warning Jazz," Aurora spoke up. "Don't call any girls a bitch unless you want to become a giant popsicle."

Jazz looked at her a bit afraid and shook his head quickly.

"No thanks, lil' lady," he told her.

The Earth Fairy nodded her head while the others all smirked at him before they turned around to Optimus again.

"What is that?" asked Sam as he pointed at Jazz. "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web," Optimus answered making Aisha, Musa, and Aurora to snort which had the Prime looked at the three in amusement before he looked up again. "My Weapon Specialist, Ironhide."

They all turned around when a weird clicking noise was heard and came face to face with giant cannons on a black Autobot.

"Wow," Tecna breathed making the others all to giggle.

"You feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide asked them.

Stella, Aisha, Musa, and Aurora glared as they moved in front of Bloom and Flora while Tecna was going gaga over the technology of the cannons.

"Easy Ironhide," scolded Optimus though he was watching the four Fairies, who looked like they were about to attack.

"Put those things away or you'll be going to the scap heap," Aisha and Aurora growled.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show 'em my cannons," Ironhide defended himself though he did eye the Fairies a bit nervously.

"The technology behind them is amazing," the Fairy of Technology gashed.

Aisha and Aurora shared a look before letting out sighs while the others giggled.

"I like this Fairy," Ironhide grinned.

"Our Medical Officer, Ratchet."

They all watched as Ratchet sniffed the air making them all think of a dog.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females," he stated.

This had the group of Fairies moving as far away as possible from Sam which left him near only Mikaela and both blushed while looking away from each other.

"Okay, one 6 of us 7 Fairies are taking," Aurora said as she looked at Ratchet. "And two I'm his Sister...Adopted Sister, yes, but still his older Sister."

Ratchet and Ironhide looked over at Optimus to see relief on his faceplate at the whole, Aurora not having a boyfriend which had them smirking.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus finished as they all turned towards the yellow Camaro.

"Bumblebee, right?"

"Check on the rep, yep, second to none," the radio played while punching the air making the Fairies to giggle.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Aurora and Aisha shared another look as the young Autobot nodded his head.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," explained Ratchet as he pointed a red laser at Bumblebee's neck making him chock, cough, and grab at his neck. "I'm still working on them."

"Poor Bee," the Fairies all cooed.

"Why are you here?" asked Mikaela as she was looked confused.

The Winx turned their attention back to the Prime with raised eyebrows each as they wanted to hear the answer as well.

"We are here looking for the Allspark," answered Optimus. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" asked Sam.

"Mega-who?" the Winx all asked as one.

Optimus put two fingers on his head and then from his optics came a...blue laser? And to Tecna joy and the other Fairies shock they were shown what looked like a planet made of metal.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons," the Prime stated to explain to them. "All, who defiled them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My Grandfather," breathed Sam in shock.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Optimus said and the Fairies could hear regret in his voice. "Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube." This time the Winx looked at each other with worry. "He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Aurara asked.

"eBay," answered Optimus.

"eBay," Sam repeated.

"eBay?" the Fairy of Winter asked as her temper flared. "eBay?" Before the white haired adult rounded on the boy. "SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY!" Sam swallowed as he heard the growl in her words. "What in the name of Magic were you thinking?" She was giving him an azure blue eyed death glare that made the usual bright color look darker. "You know what?" She held up her hand. "I don't want to know because I already the answer." She glared at him again as she cracked her knuckles. "You weren't thinking that's what." Optimus stepped forward and picked the blue eyed adult up just as she jumped at Sam to beat him black and blue though it was careful of her wings. "Hey!"

The fairy gave him a pout with her arms crossed, but she didn't look angry anymore, however, the Prime did notice something flash across her face and he wondered if she could feel connect between them before he looked back at the two humans and the other 6 fairies, who all amused.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new arm," stated Ratchet.

"And the human race will be extinguished," added the Prime making the white haired Fairy groaned while the others all looked at her in worry. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Well, we're screwed seven ways to Sunday," sighed Aurora.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" asked Mikaela with a shaky voice making Sam to give her a blank stare.

Letting out a sigh, as the Prime set her back onto the ground once she was calm down before the Winter Fairy turned to the rest of the Winx.

"Bloom, you and girls go back to Alfea and let Miss Faragonda know what's going," she stated.

"What about you?" Stella asked.

Aurora rubbed her face with a sigh before looking back at them.

"I have to stay here," she answered. "I am after all the Guardian Fairy of Earth." Bloom nodded before she and the others created a portal and flew through it as the Winter Fairy retracted her wings and her Fairy form vanished. "Shill, we go?"

The Prime nodded before they all transformed in their vehicle modes and the Semi pulled up next to her before opening the door. Aurora got in and the door closed behind her before Optimus buckled her up and then followed the others.


	4. 4: S-7! Wait! What's S-7?

**_4: S-7! Wait! What's S-7?_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club cause if I did than the Season with the Butterflix outfit's would be different from each other, but the rest would stay the same_ _and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck.** ** _But, I do, however, own Aurora Rosalia Witwicky also known as Snowstar Pax. Now remember to read and review to let me to know what you think. Also if you don't like the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Plus if you leave a review that's a flame then I will block you._** ** _Ja ne._**

...My Line...

The white haired 20-year-old looked out of the window of the Semi's passenger set with a completely blank look on her face unaware that the Prime was watching her and that he had ran a scan on her.

"Aurora," his voice filled the cab.

The blue eyes snapped over to the radio with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know about the Wizards of the Black Circle?" he asked.

Her blue eyes widen before they narrowed.

"How do you know about them?" she asked.

The Prime felt a bit worried that she ran into them.

"Before I sent Bumblebee here," he started to explain. "I had the first of my team on Earth. It was here that I meet young Earth Fairy by the name of Mackenzie. She told me what has happened to the rest of the Earth Fairies and that she was on the run herself." Aurora felt shock run through at hearing her birth mother's name. "Did you..."

She let out a sigh as she looked out the window again.

"The girls and I were asked by Faragonda if we could teach a class on the different types of winx to which we agreed to at once," she started to explain. "So, it was during the beginning of the new school year at Alfea when the Wizards of the Black Circle attacked aiming for both Bloom and I." Her eyes again snapped towards the radio on the Semi's engine growled in answer. "They went after Bloom first, but she's not an Earth Fairy even though she grew up here."

"Where she from then if not Earth?"

"Domino," was Aurora's answered. "Bloom is the second Princess of the Planet Domino and youngest Daughter of King Oritel and Queen Mirion, and Fairy of the Dragon Flame." She once again turned her attention to the building that were passing by. "So before they could go after me, Miss Faragonda stepped in and stopped them which had the Wizards retreat for the time being. Miss F then took us to her office where she told us about the Wizards of the Black Circle and what they do along with why they go after Earth Fairies. She then took us to the teacher's library while telling us that in order to match and defeat the Wizards we needed to become Believix." She then cackled. "Stella was not amused as we were told that Enchantix was the last Fairy Form and then out of the blue we're told that is more." The Prime cackled as well. "So she gave us the book that told us what we needed to know about Believix before she sent us to the Pixie village so we can see the Tree of Ages cause there was another Earth Fairy, who didn't know what she was, and thus..."

"She was an easy target," Optimus sighed.

"Yes," Aurora nodded her head. "We did end up finding her and got her to believe in Fairies which allowed us to reach Believix." Here a smirk came to her face. "And we were all shocked when we managed to free the Earth Fairies from the imprisonment that the Fairy we were protecting turned out to be the Princess of the Earth Fairies."

"You and your friends freed the Earth Fairies?"

"Yep," she answered. "That was how I found out that the Witwicky's adopted me and that Aurora isn't my real name."

"It's Snowstar," Optimus told her. "Your real name is Snowstar Pax."

The white haired Fairy quickly sat up straighter before she looked at the radio with narrow blue eyes once again.

"How did you know that?" she asked making the Prime let out a slight cackle before next to her in the driver's seat, a man with short hair that was so dark that it looked like it had a red tint to it while his eyes were a glowing bright azure blue, appeared. "What the hell!?"

"Don't worry," the man spoke and Aurora's eyebrows shot into her hair line when Optimus' came from the man's mouth. "It's called a holoform which allows us to interact with the humans."

"Good thing Tecna's not here," she snorted before blue eyes looked back at him. "So, how do you know my real name?"

"Because, I was the one, who gave it to you," the Prime answered.

Aurora's eyes widen, but as she looked out the window in thought she did note the similarities between her and the Prime. Both of their eyes were the same glowing azure blue color and shape and her jew line as well as her high cheek bones matched his holoform's own.

"Than that makes..." the white haired stopped.

"Me, your Father?" he finished for her. "Yes. It does." He glanced over at her. "Your Carrier..." The 20-year-old looked at him in confusion. "Which is Cybertronian for Mother..." The confusion vanished from her face. "And I gave you up to protect you from our enemies cause if the Decepticons knew that I had a sparkling...which is what we call a child...than they wouldn't think twice about killing you and you already know about the Wizards of the Black Circle having faced them." Aurora nodded her head in understanding and Optimus reached over and breached back some of her hair. "Your Carrier and I did what we thought was best for you." He then noticed the snowflake shape pendent and a smile came to his face. "I see that you're wearing the pendent I gave you."

Aurora turned blue eyes to the pendent before looking at him and he nodded his head to her unasked question. They both then grew silent as they came upon the street that the Witwicky Family lived.

"Use the alleyway," she said as she pointed it out. "It'll be a good hiding place until Sam and I can find the glasses."

The Prime nodded before he pulled into the alleyway and allowing the young adult out.

...My Line...

"I need you to stay here, alright?" Sam told the dark haired girl once they got out of the two vehicles. "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them," Sam went on. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, alright?" asked Sam before he and Aurora ran through the gates.

...My Line...

"Thanks for staying on my path," Ron said as Sam and Aurora ran up to him.

"Oh yeah," Sam said as he slammed the door shut when Ron started to open it. "No, no Dad. Hey! Oh the path. I'm sorry, I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car, then bail out of jail, and then I just decided to do all of your chores," Ron stated as he looked at him.

"The chores," Sam mumbled.

"Yeah," agreed Ron with a nod. "Life is great, huh?"

"But, what about Aurora?" he asked confused.

"She already did her chores, yesterday," was the answer he got.

Aurora smirked smugly at him before it dropped into a look of worry and horror as she noticed Optimus stand up.

"L-life is...great," Sam stuttered when he also noticed the same thing before quickly looking back at him. "Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do that right now."

"No, no, I don't want you straining yourself," Ron said in fake concerned as he tried to open the screen door again, but Sam shut it on his Father again.

"No, no, we won't strain yourself, Dad," Sam spoke quickly.

"No, I'll do it," the older man said as he ignore attempts Sam made.

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it," Sam lied.

"You sure?" asked Ron uncertain as he tried to open the back door again.

Sam put his weight on the door so his Father couldn't see Optimus.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it," Sam reassured Ron. "I'm gonna do the trash can and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna..." Aurora looked back as Sam trailed off and felt like face palming when she noticed Optimus stepping over the climbing into the yard. "I'm gonna sweep up the whole house, right now."

"Tonight, right now?" questioned Ron.

"Right now," confirmed Sam as Aurora snapped her head over to where a soft whir was heard to see Bumblebee peeking his head around the corner of the house watching them curiously with wide optics. The Winter Fairy placed a finger to her lips without Ron seeing to single to Bee to keep quiet and she had to bit the inside of her cheek as she felt like gashing at the cuteness when Bumblebee coped her. "I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

"You know, Mom wanted to ground you both," Ron informed Aurora and Sam. "You're three minutes late."

"Well, just another thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such as swell guy," Sam said cheerfully.

"One more thing, huh?" muttered Ron.

As Ron started to walk away from both Sam and Aurora.

"All right, I love you!" Sam called. "Sleep good, handsome man!"

Spinning around, Aurara watched as Optimus walked further into the yard making her to sigh in annoyance.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned. "What are you doing? No watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the...Please, please, please!"

Aurara placed her hands on her hips as Sam bagged Optimus to watch as the big guy was circle around the backyard and she ended up groaning when he stepped on the water fountain by accident and Sam cried out.

"Dad!" Aurara groaned.

"Oops, sorry," Optimus apologized. "My bad."

"You couldn't wait...you couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam cried out with annoyance clear in his voice. "I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" He then rushed over Mikaela, who had just ran into the back yard and when she saw Optimus as well as the rest of the Autobots there, she gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "I told you to watch them, I told you."

"Ok, you know what?" asked Mikaela as the white haired Fairy rushed over to them. "They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Well, at least I now know were I got my impatient from," Aurora cackled in amusement.

Just then a high pitched series of barks echoed through the night air and all three of them looked over to see Sam's dog lift his leg to pee on Ironhide. He then shook his ped, trying to rid of the urine.

"No!" Sam yelled. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

He then ran over and caught ahold of Mojo when Ironhide kicked him.

"Oh, wet," he muttered in disgust and after at what the animal did to him.

The blue eyed 20-year-old had to clap a hand over her mouth as she felt a laugh bubble up when Ironhide transformed his servo into a cannon and aimed it at the Chihuahua.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sam tried to calm Ironhide down. "Easy, easy! Hold on! This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." He pointed at himself. "He's a pet. Okay? That's all. Put the...put them away."

"You have a rodent infestation," Ironhide's guff voice said.

"A what?" Sam asked confused.

"Shill I terminate?"

"Yes, please!" Aurora yelled.

"Snowstar," Optimus said as he looked at her with a disapproving look.

Aurora put her hands up.

"I didn't mean Sam," she stated. "I was talking about the annoying yapper mutt."

The Prime just shock his head with amusement clear in his optics.

"No, no, no, no!" Sam said as he glared at Aurora. "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my...this is my Chihuahua." Mikaela rushed over to stand next to him. "We love Chihuahuas!" He looked at both Aurora and Mikaela. "Don't we?"

"Don't look at me," the Earth Fairy said as she moved towards the house while Mikaela nodded her head in agreement with Sam. "I hate Chihuahuas."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide growled.

"He-he peed on you?" asked Sam. "Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo," Ironhide repeated as he retreating his guns.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologize. "He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"Ugh, it's gonna rust," he complained as he walked away.

"Alright. Whoa-ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry," sighed Optimus as Sam and Aurora ran into the house. "Autobots, recon."

...My Line...

While Sam went to his room to look for the glasses, Aurora went into her own room where she replaced her heeled boots with icy blue Nikes running shoes that has white accents and changed her half ponytail for a full high ponytail.

"Snowstar," a deep voice called making her to turn around from where she was finishing tying off a winter's green ribbon.

The Winter Fairy had to with hold rolling of her eyes when she saw Optimus looking into her room though she did let out a sigh.

"Dad?" she asked as she walked over to her window. "Something wrong?"

"Samuel and Mikaela need help with looking for the glasses," he informed her.

She gave a nod of her head before heading for her door.

"I'll go leaned them a hand then," she called over her shoulder before walking out.

...My Line...

Ratchet walked over to Optimus, who moved away from Aurora's window, after talking to her and informing her of the problem.

"She's grown into a strong woman, Prime," he said. "And an even more powerful Fairy."

 _{Me: I interrupt to inform you that Bloom is still the more powerful Fairy of the whole Winx Club. Snowstar/Aurora is seen as strong enough to protect herself. Now back to the story!}_

The Prime nodded his head with a smile before heading over to Sam's window.

"Yes, I completely agree Ratchet."

...My Line...

Walking into Sam's room, she noticed that it was an even bigger mess then normal, but she knew that there was no way around that.

"Sam," she said as she walked forward.

"Oh, good, your here," he sighed before pulling her over to a side of the room.

With a roll of her eyes she started to look for the glasses.

He that went to the window when he heard something.

"Okay. What now? No. No. No. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

"Sam?" Mikaela called out quietly as he still looked around. "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

"I can't deal with this," Sam breathed as he rushed to the window and looked out. "I can't-what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..."

Aurora moved to join him.

"Oops," Optimus said as he looked down at the use to be flower garden.

"Really, Dad?" the white haired Fairy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Optimus looked at her in amusement before looking back at Sam.

"Okay, listen," Sam said with the palms of his hand pressed to each other like he was praying. "You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My Mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses," Optimus said irritated.

'Oh, yeah,' thought the blue eyed Fairy. 'I got my impatient trait from him.'

"I know you need the glasses," Sam stated. "I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

Optimus pinched the bridge of where his nose is.

"Ugh, keep looking," Optimus snapped.

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes," Sam told him. "10 Minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to...you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

"Calm down, calm down," Optimus ushered.

"You got to do something here," stated Sam. "You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back," Optimus said as he turned to his team.

"Thank you," Sam thanked. "Please, for 5 minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

"Move!" Ratchet said as he pushed Ironhide.

"Get away!" Ironhide growled back him.

Aurora watched the Autobots in amusement.

"What's the matter with you?" Optimus asked. "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

The white haired adult let out a giggle before she turned around to head back in to help with the looking when the house shook.

"Ow!" cried Ratchet as he walked right into a power pole making Aurora to turn around and rush back to the window to look out at him just as he hit the ground making it shake. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcastically making Aurora to giggle.

She than let out a groan when the lights went out only to yelp in shock as a bright light shone into the room.

"Ratchet, point the light," ordered the Prime.

"Come on, hurry," groaned Ironhide.

"What's with the light?" asked Sam as he walked over to the window. "You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off."

"Sam, Aurora are you in there?" Ron yelled. "How come the door's lock? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"Fuck!" Aurora groaned.

"Language Snowstar," Optimus scolded quietly as Sam quickly guided Mikaela somewhere to hide.

"Sorry," she apologized with a sheepish grin.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door?" Judy called out.

"One more chance," Ron said. "Five..."

"Oh dear."

"Four!" Ron called. "It's coming off the hinges, pal."

Aurora groaned when she noticed that the light was still on and so she turned to Rachet.

"Ratchet, put the light out!" she yelled which seemed to startle Ratchet and he put out the lights. "Now go hide! Ron and Judy..."

"Three!"

"Are going to burst in!"

"Two!"

"Aurora!"

Sam took her hand and they both ran over to the door.

"Stand back."

Aurora put on a sweet grin as Sam swung open the door with her right behind him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What's with the bat?" Sam followed with his own question.

"Who were you talking to?" Judy asked as Aurora looked over her shoulder and was relieved that she saw none of the Autobots.

"Aurora," answered Sam. "And now I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked.

"I'm a child," Sam answered. "You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voice and noises and we thought maybe you were..."

"It doesn't matter what we thought," Ron said as he walked past the two and into the room. "What was that light?"

"What light?" asked Sam. "There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what the light is!"

"Maybe it bounced," suggested Aurora with a smile.

"Yes, agreed," second Sam.

"There was a light under the door," Ron pressed.

"Look, you can't...just bounce into my room like that," Sam told them as the white haired girl moved towards the window and leaned against it as she watched. "You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did," Judy and Ron argued with him. "We knocked for five minutes."

"You didn't knock," Sam informed them. "You were screaming at me." Aurora just continued to watch on with amusement. "This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth."

"Oh, for Pete's sakes," Judy cried out. "You are so defensive! Where you masturbating?"

Silence filled the room while the blue eyed Fairy stared at her in horror.

"Judy," Ron warned.

"Was I...No, Mom!" yelled Sam in disbelief. "Aurora is in here so why would I do that."

"Zip it, ok," Ron glared at Judy.

Aurora raised her hand and covered her ears wishing that she hadn't heard that.

"It's okay," Judy told Sam.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam yelled.

"That's nothing for you to bring up," Ron stated. "That's a Father and son thing, okay?"

"Father-son thing," Sam agreed.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable," Judy went on as if they haven't said anything. "You can call Sam's happy time or..."

"Happy time?" Sam cut in.

"What the frag?" Aurora asked in shock though she did hear Optimus scold her under his breath about her language.

"My Special along time..."

"Stop Mom," Sam groaned.

"Judy, stop," Ron bagged.

"Please Ma just stop," Aurora bagged as well. "For the love of Primus, please stop?"

"...with myself," Judy finished.

"Mom, you can't come in and..."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to much to drink."

Aurora groaned while rubbing her forehead.

"No, no, Dad!" Sam cried out when Ron walked into his bathroom.

Aurora looked inside to see Optimus looked inside before moving back before Ron turned around which caused another Earthquake. The young Fairy ignore what was going on, but she does hear what was going on outside.

"The parents are very annoying," she heard Ironhide say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know, we don't harm humans!" Optimus said with a bit of a growl of annoyance. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could," Ironhide said with a sheepish look. "It's an option."

"Try it and I'll freeze your circuits," Aurora growled as she looked out of the window while Sam and his Parents continued to talk.

Ironhide raised his hands in surround as he backed up while Jazz snirked along with Bumblebee while Optimus and Ratchet looked a bit amused.

"Aurora come on!" Sam called out to her.

Looking back behind her, Aurora saw that Sam and Mikaela were waiting for her.

"Coming!" she called before running after them as they left.

...My Line...

When Aurora walked into the kitchen, she saw Sam's backpack on the counter making her face palm in disbelief before she started to go through it pulling out a glass case and opened to see the glasses are inside.

"Your mom is nice," Mikaela told them as she put her up into a ponytail while Aurara held the glasses.

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed absent mindly.

"I'm going to need you both to distract them while I slip out and give these glasses to my Father, okay?" Aurora asked them quietly which them looking at her confused and before they could ask there was a knock on the door.

This made them all to look at each other when they heard voices speaking and after while the three of them walked out of the kitchen.

"What is this?" asked Sam as he spotted a man.

The man that stood with his back to them turned around and smiled which made chills run down Aurora's spin and not a good one.

"How you doing, kids?" he asked. "Are your names Sam and Aurora?"

"Yeah," Sam answered which earned a glare from the Fairy.

"Well, I need you two to come with us," he said as he took a step towards them, but Ron and Judy moved to stand in front of them.

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron stated.

"Sir, I am asking politely," stated the man. "Back off."

"You're not taking my children," Ron told him.

"Really?" asked the man. "You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Ron said as Mojo stood in front of them all barking at the man.

"Yeah," the man agreed with a nod. "There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your white haired freak of a daughter, your little taco bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

Aurora felt a white hot anger surge through her anger at the word freak making her glaring at the man in front of them.

"What operation?" asked Ron angrily as Judy picked up Mojo.

"That is what we are gonna find out," the creep answered as another man walked to him.

"I think direct contact," the man said as he looked the creep, who looked surprised before looking back at Sam and the blue eyed Fairy.

He then took the device in the other mans hand.

"Kids?"

"Yeah?"

"Step forward, please?"

"Just stand?" Sam asked as he did allowing the creep to point something at Sam and the device started to deep loudly.

"14 Rads, bingo," he breathed before turning to Aurora, who remained where she was with her arms crossed and a blank look on her face.

"Girl, step forward."

"I don't think so," was the Guardian Fairies answer. "You can't make me do anything I don't want to and you need a warrant to make me on top of that."

Sam looked back at his elder Sister in shock that she would take to those, who were part of the government like that, though she did have a point. The man let out a sigh and nodded one of the men behind her and when that guy went to push her forward, she turned around quickly, grabbed him by his wrist, and then twisted his arm behind his back.

"We still got enough," the second creep told the first creep, who nodded.

"Tag them and bag them!"

Now Aurora was pissed even more then normal and Sam was getting worried because a pissed Guardian Fairy was not a good thing as they all where handcuffs before behind pulled out of the house and then put into cars with Sam, Mikaela, and Aurora in one car with each other.

...My Line...

"So...uh...LadiesMan217," the man said he pulled out a cell phone. "That is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it," answered Sam as he looked over at Mikaela for a bit before looking back.

"What do you make of this?" the creep asked as he then played the video that Sam recorded of Bumblebee and now Aurora was glad that she made sure he didn't get her on the video. "Is that you two?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," answered Mikaela as she looked a bit pissed off.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer that your car transformed," the creep said. "Enlighten me?"

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" asked Sam. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen...from us, from our home..."

"Sam, shut up!" Aurora snapped before he could say anything else. "You don't have to tell this creep anything." She then turned to glare at the said creep. "And as for you, I can sue you for entering our home without a warrant, taking us without a warrant and our permission, and interrogating us without our lawyers present and in the case of Sam and Mikaela without their parents present." When the creep looked like he was about to open his mouth she spoke up again. "And don't say that I can't because I can."

Sam and Mikaela looked at her in awe while the creep looked angry.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked instead.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" asked Sam. "Like what, E.T? No."

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"As in not real," second Aurora.

"You see this?" asked the creep as he held up a badge to show them. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." Aurora rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"And another thing to add to the list of suing for," Aurora smirked at him. "False imprisonment. I bet a judge will love that."

"And he's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela added making Aurora snort and smile.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," the creep said. "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"What/" asked Sam. "Parole."

"It's nothing," Mikaela said quickly.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my Dad used to teach me to fix?" the dark haired girl asked. "Well, they...they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" asked Sam.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so some times he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" growled the creep. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." Aurora started to growl under her breath. "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life."

"Oh, great, another thing to the suing list," snarked the white haired girl. "Sexual Harassment of a minor, threating a minor, and threating a minor's father. You just love adding things to the list don't you?"

"Watch it missie," he growled.

"Make me?" asked Aurora with a smirk. "Cause the last time I check is that you aren't my Father."

"And he is?" the man asked.

Aurora just looked at him with a blank look though she did have a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter if I'm adopted by the Witwicky's or not," stated the young Fairy. "Either way both my birth Father and adopted Father love me."

This made the man growl in annoyance before they all cried out in shock as they crashed against something and the car swerved. When they came to a stop, a light was pointed on them, and two metal hands came through the window, and grabbed the car. The hands then lifted the car up because the ceiling of the car broke off and they fell to the ground then as one they all looked up and the light went out to show Optimus Prime standing in front of them.

"You glitch heads are in trouble now," snirked Aurora.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime," Sam finished.

For a bit the Prime scanned his sparkling to make sure that she was alright before turning to those, who took her and the other two, once he was sure that she alright.

"Taking the children was a bad move," stated Optimus as the other Autobots showed up. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

"Freeze," ordered Ironhide.

"Give me those," Jazz added as the weapons of the men went into his claw-like hand.

Optimus went on his knees to get on eye-length with the creep while Aurora looked to the side to see Bumblebee pointing his own weapon at the men and he chirped happily when he saw that she was unharmed making her to wink at him.

"Hi there," the creep greeted.

"You don't seem afraid," stated Optimus a bit surprised. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are Seven protocols, Okay?" asked the man. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the cat," growled Optimus in a way that said he was done dealing the guy.

"Alright, me?" asked the man. "You want me to-"

"Now!" Optimus ordered him making Aurora to giggle as she jumped out of the car already uncuffed and she than walked over to the Prime. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Though that guy has managed to pissed to me off big time."

"All right, all right," the head agent said as he and the three humans got out of the car. "Get out. Hey. All right, I'm...yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really...killing us."

"Oh, shut up already," the white haired adult ordered him as she glared from her spot next to Optimus pads.

"Hey, hey. how you doing?" he asked ignoring the female Witwicky. "How's it going, huh? This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"I told you to shut up," Mikadzuki stated with annoyances.

"Big guys," the agent just went on as he looked up at the Autobots. "Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked as he walked up to the agent. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" asked Mikaela.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked again.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?" asked both Sam and Aurora as the boy moved forward and stated to go through the agent's pockets.

"-it," the agent finished before getting mad. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" asked Sam as he looked at it with both girls.

All the 20-year-old did was raised an eyebrow when she saw that the agent's surname is Simmons.

"Yeah," Simmons mumbled as he went back to look at the Autobots again. "Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?" asked Aurora.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Simmons with a smirk as he looked at her.

Bumblebee let out what sounded like squealing before Aurora double over in laughter when the young Scout started to pee on the agent.

"Ey!" shouted Simmons. "Hey!"

"YOUR ARE AMAZING BUMBLEBEE!" the young fairy called out as she laughed.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," the Prime ordered though there was amusement in his voice.

And to her disappointment, Bumblebee did as ordered though he just shrugged before Optimus lifted her up to his shoulder.

"Alright, tough guy, take it off," stated Mikaela.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"And here I thought that monkey's don't need clothes," snarked the young 20-year-old Fairy.

"For threatening my Dad," Mikaela informed.

This had the guy letting out a groan before he began to take off his clothes.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," he stated. "You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"And I smell a law suit!" called out Aurora to the Autobots amusement.

"Those are nice," Mikaela stated sarcastically. "Now get behind the pole!"

The blue-eyed 20-year-old watched as the two teens cuffed all of S-7 together before they moving away from them.

"Optimus!" yelled Ironhide. "Incoming!"

The Earth Fairy watched as the weapon specialist punched the ground and the cars all swerved slightly.

"Roll out!" the Prime ordered before they all, except for Optimus, turned into their car modes and drove off while the Prime bent down with a hand held out to the teens. "Up you get."

The two crawled into his hand and he put them on his shoulder next to Aurora before he started to run while also avoiding stepping on cars.

"Dad, over there!" Aurora yelled as she pointed to a bridge. "Hide over there!"

Optimus run over to the bridge that she pointed out to him and he climbed up.

"Easy you three," he told them softly while he three of them watched as the helicopters turned back around and went back under the bridge when the white haired Fairy let out a yelp when Mikaela fall before she quickly grabbed hold of the dark haired girl's arm while Sam grabbed her to keep her from falling as well. "Hold on!"

Sam slipped and they all fall towards the ground, however, Optimus did try to catch them, but they were unable to grab ahold though they were cut by Bumblebee on time.

"Bumblebee," sighed the Fairy. "Nice catch."

The yellow and black Autobot chirped at her before they looked up at the sky to see a helicopter.

"No," the young fairy breathed. "Bumblebee, get out of here."

"Stop!" Sam yelled out as they shot hooks at the young Scout that sent him to the ground. "Stop! Wait! No!"

Bumblebee let out a squeal as he looked at the three humans while the girls let out a gasp.

"Noooo!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee let out electronic screaming, shouting, and crying making Aurora realize that he was still young in human years and was no doubt the same age as her.

"No!" Sam yelled as they ended up surrounded by more black vans that agents with guns started to get of. "Stop! Stop!"

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

"What?" asked Sam as he looked at them to see them putting guns at them. "Okay." Aurora, Sam, and Mikaela got down on the ground. "Hah-Look, he's not fighting back!"

Aurora just getting angrier as Bumblebee let out more pained electronic squeals.

"Freeze it!"

The young Scout's pained electronic squealing just seems to add more to the fuel to the fairies already short temper. Sam, Aurora, and Mikaela let out grunts as they were forced to stand by the agents.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam yelled as he managed to break away from the agent that held him and ran to Bumblebee to try and help him only to be tackled then cuffed.

"Don't let him move! I got him down here!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" the white haired adult yelled as the Scout continued to let out pained electronic squealing.

Sam, Aurora, and Mikaela were pulled away from Bumblebee with tears in their eyes.

"No!" Mikaela yelled as she thrown into the van with Sam.

"Happy to see me?" asked the creep as Aurora was dragged towards him.

"Expect a law suit," was the answer he got from the white haired Fairy.

"Put her in the car with her criminal friend and brother."

It was in that moment that Aurora was thinking about giving a witch friend that she made that the other girls didn't now about a call. After, she was told that even though she had Fairy magic, she thought more like a witch then a Fairy and she was planning on making use of that.

...My Line...

The white haired fairy sat next to Mikaela fuming with her arms and legs crossed as they sat in a helicopter with two others.

"So..." Sam spoke as he looked the other two.

"What did they get you for?" a blonde haired woman asked.

"Uh-I bought a car," Sam answered. "Turned out to be an alien robot." He then nodded towards Aurora. "While my older Sister and a few of her friends turned out to be Fairies."

"SAM!" said Sister yelled in anger.

"Wow," the man next to the blonde breathed.

"Who knew," finished Sam.


	5. 5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!

**_5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The disclaimer: I do not own the Win_** ** _x Club cause if I did than the Season with the Butterflix outfit's would be different from each other, but the rest would stay the same_ _and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck.** ** _But, I do, however, own Aurora Rosalia Witwicky also known as Snowstar Pax. Now remember to read and review to let me to know what you think. Also if you don't like the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Plus if you leave a review that's a flame then I will block you._** ** _Ja ne._**

...My Line...

Aurora, Sam, and Mikaela got out of the black vans that pulled up to what the three teens were able to deem as the Hoover Damn where they noticed a group of army men were there as well.

"Team attention!" who Aurora thought was the leader of the men called out. "Present arms!"

"At ease," the Secretary of Defense told them. "Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir," the Captain thanked him. "What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now," the Secretary answered. "If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

The fairy stood off to the side as both Sam and Mikaela walked forward towards the edge to look over as Simmons walked up to them wearing clothes along with sunglasses making her anger to sky rocket.

"Hey, kid," Simmons greeted Sam. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

"A bad start?" asked the pink head. "A BAD START!" By now Sam and Mikaela had moved away as she leveled her anger at the idiot which had the army men and Secretary of Defense looking over at her. "You came into Sam's house, put them in handcuffs, and tried to interrogate them. All of this without a warrant and that's not even getting into the sexual harassment of a minor, threatening a minor, and then threatening a minor's Father." The group of soldiers were all looking at Simmons with glares of their own. "So, I would call that more then a bad start and go right into a law suit." Simmons ended up backing away from him. "Now, where is Sam's car?"

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me very carefully," another man in a suite spoke up. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay," agreed Sam with a nod of his head. "But, first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"Come with me," the guy said again. "We'll talk about your car."

"Thank you," thanked Mikaela with a smile.

With one last glare at Simmons, the white haired female spun on her heels and slack away like a predator while the Secretary of Defense and the soldiers watched her.

"All right, here's the situation," Simmons told them as they headed for inside. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons answered him. "Try and keep up with the acronyms."

"And how are we suppose to know that seeing as this is our first time here?" Aurora asked. "Or are you just stupid?"

Simmons looked back at her with a glare that she was all to happy to return with her own that made him to look back in front of him fast in fear of her.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Tom Benecheck informed them as they walked into a hanger.

The young fairy moved back away from the giant robot that was as tall as Optimus Prime and hide behind William Lennox.

"Dear God," the secretary breathed. "What is this?"

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry," answered Benecheck. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"Oh, so everyone in S-7 is stupid then," snark the white haired adult making Lennox to snort in amusement.

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons stated as if she hadn't said anything.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but-I mean, that's Megatron," stated Sam. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," stated Benecheck as he looked Sam. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," Simmons told them. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One." He got up in Sam's face. "That's what we call it."

"Look, who fucking cares what you call him!" yelled the white haired female making them all to look at her. "Cause all I fucking care about is that you should have kept him in the North Pole! For the love of Primus, if something happened to the generators than he'll be free to kill people. Fuck it all to the hell! Fucking idiots!"

Sam and Mikaela let out sighs as they both knew that once she was pissed off enough then she was going to rant and let people know that their idiots.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" asked the Secretary just as pissed off as the young Senju.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," stated Benecheck.

"Well you got one now," growled the Defense Secretary.

"So why Earth?" Lennox finally spoke up.

"It's the Allspark," Aurora answered him.

"Allspark?" John Killer asked as he looked at her. "What is that?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," the guardian fairy stated.

"Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him," Sam went on for her and got into Simmons face. "Who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" asked Simmons

"Yeah..." Sam answered to only trail off as all three teens looked at him.

"You idiots know where it is, don't you?" growled Aurora.

"Follow me?" Benecheck asked them before walking away.

...My Line...

The group all walked into a room next to the hanger with Megatron where a giant Cube was station and this had Aurora ticked.

"Your about to see our crown jewel," Benecheck told them. "Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 B.C," Benecheck told them. "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick in concrete. A perfect way to hide it's energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up," the blonde said. "You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question," Benecheck stated as he took them to a different room. "Please step inside." They all walked inside the room as the door closed behind them. "They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow."

"What's that?" Epps asked when he noticed claw marks. "Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man," the blonde's friend told him. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! Right? That's Wolverine!"

The guardian fairy looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh while shaking her head.

"That's very funny," Simmons sarcastically said. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," Gen answered as he tossed the guy his phone.

"Ooh," breathed Simmons. "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

He then placed the phone into the box while the guardian fairy raised an eyebrow as they all placed some kind of protective glasses on.

"Nokia's from Finland," Maggie whispered.

"Yes, but he's, you know...a little strange," Killer told her. "He's a little strange."

"I think he's a idiot," stated the young fairy quietly.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation...and funnel it into that box," Simmons explained to them as he pulled lavers while looking at the box.

The 20-year-old watched as said radiation hit the phone and it transformed into a small Cybertronian making Glen, Sam, Mikaela and the others to give a short and surprised yelp. Aurora ribbed off the protective gear as she moved towards the box and the little Cybertronian as she figured that was what the Autobots race was called.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" asked Simmons.

The little Cybertronian moved closer to where the pink head was looking at her with blue optics as it chirp, clicks, and whirls in Cybertronian.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie breathed.

The young hybrid flashed a glare towards her before turning it onto Simmons with what he said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

The Cybertronian placed it's little servo (Hand) onto the glass of the box at the same time as Aurora, who gave it a small smile, and only Sam along with Mikaela noticed.

"Wha-" Maggie finally noticed what was going on between Aurora and the little Cybertronian.

Without thinking about it and moving on instinct, Aurora was helding Simmons up against the wall with a death glare leveled at him when he had moved to offline the little 'bot.

"You offline that that little guy and I well remove your head from your shoulders," she growled before she pulled away from him and then moved to open the box while keeping an eye Simmons while reaching her hand inside slowly while giving the little 'bot a smile. "It's ok, Sweetheart, I'll protect you from mean, evil Simmons." The little one made a chirping sound before it climbed into her hand and allowing her to pull it out. "Your name shill be Darklight."

The rest of the group all looked at her in shock before they all looked up when the lights started to go flicker.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Killer told them.

"Benecheck," called the main man. "What's going on?"

" _Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power_ -," one of the S7 Technician told him.

"What!"

"- _and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it_ ," the S7 Technician finished telling him.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked him.

Both Simmons and Benecheck nodded their heads.

...My Line...

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Benecheck called out to them as they ran through the dam.

The white haired adult looked at him as if he was insane and she has no doubt that he is.

"Move it!" Lennox called out to them. "Move it! Let's go!"

"They're popping our generators!"

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Aurora thought sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

...My Line...

They all ran towards the vault and once they were in the room the soldiers started to gather up weapons.

"Sabre rounds on the table," Simmons stated as Aurora stood off to the side before the lights flickered off and on again.

"Looks like I have no choice," she sighed making everyone to look at her. "MAGIC WINX! BELIEVIX!" To everyone's surprise the white haired girl's outfit changed and she had wings on her back. "Snowstar, Fairy of Winter!" Once she was changed, the blue-eyed 20-year-old grabbed a gun walked towards Simmons. "You have to take us to Sam's Car."

"His Car?" asked Simmons. "It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it!" yelled Sam.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing?"

"I know," Sam stated.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know.

"What?" asked Aurora. "DO YOU WANT SIT HERE AND WAIT TILL MEGATRON GET HIS SERVOS ON THE ALLSPARK INSTEAD!?"

"Take them to the boy's car!" ordered Lennox as he suddenly pushed Simmons up against some boxes and points his gun at him one for those of S-7 pointed their guns at Lennox only to be taken down by the guy's soldiers.

"Drop it!" order Aurora as she pointed the gun she had in her hand at an S-7 soldier nearby.

"Drop your weapon soldier," Simmons told him. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering under S-7 executive jurisdiction."

"S-7 doesn't exist," Aurora and a soldier named Epps stated.

"Right," agreed Lennox. "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five, okay?" asked Simmons.

"Well, I'm gonna to count to three," informed Lennox.

"And I'm not going to count at all," finished Aurora.

"Simmons!"

"Sir?"

"I'd do what he says," the secretary informed him. "Losing's really not an option for these guys and that young lady looks ready to kill you."

Simmons looked over at Aurora, who an evil smirk.

"I've been told that even though I'm a Fairy, I have the mind of a witch," was all that she said to him.

"Alright," agreed Simmons. "Okay, hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the boy's Camaro? That's cool."

Without having to be told, Aurora hovered in the air before flying out the door with others running behind her.

...My Line...

Upon reaching a pair of doors, Aurora kicked them opened when she heard the pains noises behind them and what she saw almost made her lose it.

"BUMBLEBEE!" she yelled as she flew over to him only faintly hearing the others telling those in the room to stop as they were freezing and electrocuting him. "STOP IT!"

All of them stopped as well as Bumblebee, who had finally stopped screaming. Aurora carefully turned around and saw the Autobot sitting up.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

Without warning a mask fall over Bumblebee's face and his hand become a gun that he pointed at those in the room.

"Bumblebee, stop," ordered Aurora as she flew up to look in the optics. "Come on Bee, lower the gun and look at me, okay?"

However, before she knew it she was being held against his chest and instead of in the air.

"No, put the guns away," Sam said. "He's very overprotective when it comes to Aurora even though she can take care for herself."

Aurora looked up at him from his hand in wonder of what Sam said.

"Bumblebee!" she called up to him only for him to continue to put his gun at the other humans. "BUMBLEBEE! LOOK AT ME!" His optics turned to her then though he did kept track of those still in the room. "Everything is alright, Sweetie." She smiled at him gently. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you again." She reached up and placed her hand where his cheek plates were when he shook his head. "Honey, I'm alright. They won't hurt me, Sam, or Mikaela. And they sure as Pit won't hurt you." She gave him a soft smile. "Baby, I need you to put down your cannons. Okay?"

Her smile grew bigger when the buzzing of his guns got softer and his mask went back up before he nuzzled her.

"Listen to me," Sam spoke up. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bumblebee nodded his helm and began to follow Sam and the Soldiers while he kept Aurora setting in his hand till they reached the room with the Allspark. The Fairy of Winter looked up at Bumblebee, who was staring down at her sadly making her smile at him.

"I'll be fine, Bee," she told him. "I have my wings so I'll hover nearby. Okay?"

He gave a chirp along with a nod before allowing her to take to the air and the both of them turned to the Allspark where Bumblebee made a noise that sounded like 'Ooooh'. He then put his hands on the Cube and began to work on it and it started to shrink down to all of their surprise.

"Okay, okay, he's doing something," Epps said. "He's doing something."

After a few more seconds, the yellow and black Autobot was holding a smaller version of the Cube that was easy for a human to hold.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain_ ," his radio played. " _Let's get to it_."

"He's right," agreed Lennox. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger." Bumblebee bent down and gave the Cube to Sam. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good!" said the secretary. "Right!"

"But, we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Lennox finished.

Aurora looked at Bumblebee, who was watching the humans make a plan.

"This place must have some kind of radio link," the secretary said to Simmons. "Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes," agreed Simmons.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them," Lennox told the Secretary before turning his team, Sam, Mikaela, and Aurora. "Let's move!" Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode as Sam and Mikaela headed towards him. "Alright, you three, get into the Car!"

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Speedix!" she called out and those, who were watching, awe and shock, her wings changed shape and were flapping faster then before. "I can fly, you know."

Once both Sam and Mikaela where inside of Bumblebee, he took off driving towards the exit of S-7 and Hoover Dam while Aurora followed from the air after giving Darklight over to Maggie for safe keeping as Lennox and his team drove behind them creating a secure perimeter around Bee.

...My Line...

Aurora flew lower as they all headed for Mission City when she noticed the rest of the Autobots.

"Going the wrong way, Dad!" she called out to him.

She watched as Optimus slammed on the brakes and skidded around to the flank with Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet all copied his actions. Aurora then flew over to Optimus, who opened up his doors to allow her to climb in and she did though she sat in the middle because of her wings.

"Alright, you alright, Snowstar?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile.

Optimus ran a scan over her to make sure that she was telling the truth and when he found nothing wrong, he felt relief flood through him.

"Rest your wings for now, Sweetspark," he told her to which Aurora smiled and nodded her head as she did just that though she remained in her fairy form. "I wished that you weren't involved in this."

The white haired 20-year-old let out a sigh as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"I would have had to get involve anyways," she stated. "Seeing as I am the Guardian Fairy of Earth now and I have been for about a whole year."

Optimus let out a sigh as he remembered Mackenzie telling about the different Fairies and even that some Fairies can become Guardian Fairies of their home world once they graduate form Alfea and have reached Enchantix. So, she was right about getting involved in this fight as it was her job to help protect her home world. Aurora turned around when she heard what sounded like sirens and noticed the same police car from yesterday, however, before she could say anything to the Prime, he slowed down and his door opened allowing the young white haired girl to take to the air again. Once in the sky, she watched as he and the Decepticon transformed into their bi-pedal mode quickly.

"Get to the others, Snowstar!" Optimus ordered before he tackled the Con.

With one last look at him, Aurora turned around and took off using her Speedix wings to catch up to them.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Lennox called out after they pulled into Mission City and came to a stop. "Mount up!"

"Move out!" a soldier called out as Lennox ran into an electronic store. "Move out! Go! Go!"

Aurora hovered over the vehicles as Lennox ran out of the electronic store.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Lennox stated as he ran up to Epps and placed some radios into his Second-in-Command.

"Wait?" Epps asked as the Captain got into their armored jeep. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them!" he exclaimed with annoyances. "It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man," Epps complained as they drove to the middle the of the city. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." The Sergeant held up one of the radios. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps looked up when he heard what sounded like an engine making him to look up to a fighter jet. "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

...My Line...

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cuber," ordered Lennox as they started to pull to a stop in the middle of Mission City. "You got it?" Everyone got out of their vehicles while the Autobots all remained in their alt modes. "Air Force has arrived! Pop Smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps asked through the radio while the pink haired Senju glared up at the sky as few of the soldiers popped smoke. "We have you visual." The F-22 flew over head and a little to low for Mikadzuki's comfort. "Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed making the pedestrians scream and run away.

"Please tell me, you copy?" Epps bagged.

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered as he and Bumblebee lifted the furbie truck. "Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall Black!"

"Incoming!" shouted the Weapons Specialist before a blast form the F-22. "Unnnh!"

The missile hit and destroyed the truck that Ironhide and Bumblebee was holding up sending the two Autobots flying along with those around them and behind them. The fairy went flying through the air form the blast, but she flipped over in the air and used her wings to remain hovering to make sure that she didn't hurt herself.

"Anybody hurt?" a soldier asked as they all got back up. "Everyone okay?"

"Clear the area!" another soldier yelled out.

"Oh my God," gasped Sam once he got up from the ground. "Bumblebee?!"

Aurora spun around at Sam's shout and what she saw angered as the young Scout had no legs because of the blast.

"Bumblebee!" she cried out as she rushed to his side. "Oh my magic, Bumblebee." She placed a hand on his cheek plate. "Don't move Bumblebee. It's going to be okay." She then started to look around when Sam and Mikaela came up to join her. "RATCHET!"

"Here," Sam spoke up as he waved Jazz back. "Here, back, back, back!" Jazz revered back at Sam's request. "You alright?" This made the young Senju to roll her eyes at him. "What happened, Aurora?"

"It was the explosion caused by that missile from that glitching Decepticon F-22 jet," she answered with a growl as she glared up at the sky before looking back at Bumblebee, who tried to move forward

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asked Epps from nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked right back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" the Captain once again asked. "They shot at us!"

The Earth's Guardian Fairy looked over them with narrowed eyes.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," Epps informed him. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"And you call yourself a Soldier," she called out to Lennox making Epps to snort as she turned back to Bumblebee just as a Decepticon tank asked. "What in the hell?!" She then looked around before she spotted a tow truck nearby as the other Autobots all took off to fight the tank. "Mikaela!" The dark haired girl looked over at her. "Do you see that tow truck over there?"

Mikaela looked over to where she was pointing to see the truck in question.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you think that you can hot wire it so we can use it to get Bumblebee out of here?" the young fairy asked her for a second

"Yeah," the blue-eyed girl answered with a nod before taking off to get the truck.

Aurora looked over at the fighting before turning back to the young Autobot.

"IT'S MEGATRON!" she heard Jazz yell as the Leader of the Decepticons made an appearance. "RETREAT!"

"MOVE!" Ratchet joined in.

"FALL BACK!" Jazz yelled once again as he and other three Autobots open fire at the tell mech.

"FALL BACK!" Lennox ordered his men as Jazz was sent to the ground from a blast that Megatron fired. "Get our guys out of the way!" All the fighters ran back leaving Jazz to fight Megatron on his own. "Get our of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down, now!" Epps yelled into his radio as Jazz was thrown to the side because of an explosion.

Aurora managed to see Megatron pick him up with his feet the fly up to the top of a building, and smashed Jazz against it.

"No!" she yelled in horror and before Bumblebee could grabbed her, she took off flying towards them.

"That all you got, Megatron?" Jazz provoked.

"Come here, little cretin!" Megatron growled as he grabbed Jazz by one of his legs.

"You want a piece of me?" asked Jazz as he shot at the taller mech, who had picked him up by his leg. "You want a piece!"

"NO!" Aurora yelled as Megatron went to tar Jazz in half.

"No, I want two pieces."

"ENCHATED WINTER!"

Megatron looked up as the skies over him turned dark with clouds before they unleashed a gold front forcing him to let go of Jazz just to get away from it. Aurora flew after Jazz before she used a spell to lower him to the ground safely much to her relief.

"Thanks Snowstar," Jazz thanked her as he got to his feet before taking off to join the rest of the others.

The white haired Fairy smiled before she flew back over to the others where Bumblebee had his arms crossed over his chest and not looking very happy with her.

" _What were you think_?" he asked through the radio.

Aurora let out a sigh as she flew to hover in front of him.

"Bumblebee, you have to understand that as the Guardian of Earth, I have to fight if I am to protect my home world," she told her. "It's what I have to do until Princess Roxy is ready to take over as the Fairy Guardian of Earth."

The yellow and black mech let out a sigh before his angry look turned to a soft look as he looked at her and then nodded his head. The young Earth Fairy smiled at him softly before she moved closer and placed a kiss upon his lip plates making Bumblebee chirped happily as he nuzzled her.

"Sam!" Lennox yelled as he ran up to them with a few of his men. "Where' the Cube?"

"Right there," answered the young Witwicky as he pointed at it.

"Okay," breathed the Captain as he took off.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck," Sam went on telling the two girls just Lennox returned. "Okay?"

"Okay," panted the army soldier.

"What?"

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare," Lennox started to say as he handed Sam a flare. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top." The blue eyed fairy raised an eyebrow. "Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No," breathed Sam.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no," Sam repeated. "I can't do this!"

"Listen to me!" ordered Lennox as he pulled Sam down to look him in the eyes. "You're a soldier now! Alright? I need to take this Cube." The captain thrust the Cube into the boy's arms. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are gonna die."

"I'll go with him, Captain Lennox," Aurora told him. "I have a skill set that the Decepticons have never gone against before." Lennox goes to open his month only for her to raise a hand. "It's my Guardian duty to protect the Earth." She gave a smile. "Besides, Regent Queen Nebula of the Earth Fairies will have my head if I don't."

Sam nodded his head at last before Lennox turned towards the girls.

"Alright," he agreed with a nod though he didn't like it before he turned to Mikaela. "You got to go." Both Sam and Aurora jumped down from where they were standing on the truck. "You got to go."

"No, I'm not leaving," the dark haired teen told as she continued getting Bumblebee hooked up.

"You need to go," ordered Lennox again. "No, get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" she asked him as she walked by him to get Bumblebee onto the truck.

Lennox watched her for a few minutes before he ran off.

"Army Black Hawk requested," Epps spoke. "Immediate evec for civilian boy and girl with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Go talk to him," Aurora told the dark haired girl

Letting her azure blue eyes to meet bright almost glowing baby blue eyes for a few minutes before she turned around.

"SAM!" Mikaela called out before she ran over to him.

A small smile came to Aurora before she looked at Bumblebee, who was looking at her with worry, and she allowed a small tear fall from her eyes. The young Earth Fairy flew up to the Autobot and hover where she could look in the optics.

"Bee..." she started making the yellow Autobot gave a chirp as he reached for her. "Listen, okay? I have to go and help out. I have to protect my home world even if I die in the progress. For that is what being a Guardian Fairy is all about. Protecting one's home world under their last breath."

" _No_ ," Bumblebee sadly said through the radio. " _Aurora_."

Aurora then turned around and flew off over to Sam, who was looking at Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Sam, Snowstar," the weapon specialist spoke. "We will protect you."

"Okay," Sam sighed before looking up at Fairy.

"Sam, let's go," she told him making him nod.

With a last look at Bumblebee, who was chirping and whirling at her, as if to saying not to go before she took off with Sam running under her.

...My Line...

Aurora looked around as speed through the air over Sam before she looked at Ironhide, who nodded, this had her nodding as well.

"Watch out!" the weapon specialist yelled.

"I got it!" Aurora yelled before she raised a hand to the sky. "Enchanted Hail!" Dark clouds gathered in the sky and then a barrage of baseball size ice started to fall onto the Decepticon leaving dents and one even destroyed one of his optics. The young fairy then placed a figure on the ground as she flew towards the enemy. "Enchanted Ice!"

The Decepticon was half way trapped in ice before she moved away from it with a smirk.

"Aurora!" Sam yelled as she caught up to him and they took off again.

"Keep going!" Ironhide told them. "Don't stop!"

The two of them continued heading towards the building when a jet flew over head and transformed into Starscream making a growl make it's way from the Fairy's throat.

"Enchanted Winter!" she yelled as she called forth a small raging storm for all kinds over the Decepticon while Ironhide and Ratchet started shooting at him.

Once some damaged have been down to him, Aurora went over to Sam, who was hiding behind a car.

"Get to the building," Ironhide shouted and they both took off.

Then there was a scream making the Winter Fairy to turn around to see Megatron had appeared much to her horror.

"No," she breathed.

"GIVE ME THE CUBE, CHILDREN!"

"Sam pick up the pace!" she yelled at him as she turned so was she facing Megatron. "Eternal Cold!"

A very cold wind blew at Megatron which slowed him down a bit, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before he catches them.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till they reached the building and was inside of it where they found stairs that would get them to the roof when they heard some glass breaking.

"You're not gonna get us!" Sam mumbled. "You're not gonna get us!"

"I smell you...Children!" Megatron called out to them as they headed for the roof.

"OH SHIT!" Auora cried out as the floor behind them exploded as Megatron tried to get them.

"MAGGOTS!" Megatron roared.

"I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT MEGABITCH!" Aurora shouted.

...My Line...

To the young 20-year-old blue eyed girl's relief they managed to reach the roof where they took noticed of the helicopters.

"Heeeey!" Sam yelled as he slammed the flare against the building. "Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!

He waved the flare wildly with the sparks dancing as he did so while Aurora urged him to go faster when she took noticed of one of the army copters slowly hovering up towards them.

"We've got the kids," a soldier said as he leaned out while reaching for the Cube that Sam obliged and held out for him to take, but when they were only an inch apart both Sam and the young fairy noticed Starscream.

"Watch out!" Sam warned to late as the seeker fired at the copter.

"Missile!"

Reacting quickly Aurora tackled Sam to the ground as the copter spun out of control which made the tail blade slice through the building's roof.

"HANG ON, SAM, SNOWSTAR!" she heard Optimus called out to them.

Looking around quickly as relief flooded her body at hearing the Prime's voice, Aurorapulled over to a statue just as Megatron burst through the roof top. The two teens quickly climbed up on the edge as the pinkette looked down at the ground.

"No! No!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked them as he moved closer.

"Ooooh..." breathed Sam as he looked down at the below them. "Where do we go? No. Ah. Hh. No. No no no."

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet while the femme will be my bonded," Megatron told him.

"Whoah!" Sam breathed as a look of horror crossed Aurora's face before disgust took control. "Oh, no, no, no, no." Sam looked at Megatron. "I'm never giving you this Allspark"

"And I would wither die then to ever be your bonded, you son of a bitch!" the fairy yelled in anger.

"Oh, so unwise," growled the Decepticon Leader as he transformed his servo into a wrecking ball and slammed it into the statue that Sam and the young fairy was hiding behind.

The two of them screamed and at the speed that they were falling, the Winter Fairy couldn't use her wings, but to her relief both her and Sam were caught in a large hand.

"I got you both," a familiar voice said making Aurora and Sam to look up to see Optimus. "Hold onto the Cube, Sam." Optimus then started to slid down the buildings until a large figure slammed into him and sent him flying to the ground while the 20 and 17-year-olds held onto him like a lifeline before they crashed into the streets. "Sam?" The young boy looked up at him as the pinkette looked up over at Megatron. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice," Sam told him while panting. "No victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest," the Prime told him making a pair of blue eyes to widen as the owner's head snapped towards him. "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

"No, Daddy," Aurora started.

"It must be done Snowstar," Optimus stated as he gave her a stern look which made her look down. "Get behind me." Both of them crawled off at Optimus and ran to watch from afar. "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime."

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

Aurora ducked down in an attempt to avoid the debris that was threatening to her as Megatron grabbed Optimus by the arm and threw him into a building.

"You still fight for the weak!" the Decepticon Leader yelled. "That is why you lose!"

Blue eyes meet brown as the fighting between both leaders continued.

"Sam, I just meet my birth Father," the young Fairy breathed. "I can't lose him now." Sam looked surprised at this, but nodded his head. "If putting the Cube in Daddy's chest while destroy them both then maybe it will do the same if it was put into Megatron's chest instead."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It's wither a shot, Sam," she answered. "I really can't lose my Father, Sam." She looked at the fight see that Megatron had the upper hand. "I have already given up enough to help protect the Magic Dimension from those like the Trix and I don't want to give up my Father." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "And the Autobots can't lose their leader and without Optimus we'll lose against the Decepticons." She looked at the fight to see Megatron having the upper hand. "There's also the fact that there is something about him that calls out to me." Sam nodded his head again before they watched Megatron get hit by a lot of missiles from all sides and then get tripped by Optimus which caused him to fail to the ground. This made Sam, who had tried to get away to scrambled away from the Decepticon. "SAM!"

"MINE!"

"Whoa!" the Witwicky gasped. "Oh. Hh! Woah! Whoah!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Whoa-"

"Mine!" growled Megatron as he started to crowle. "All-spark-k!"

"Sam!" Optimus called out to him. "Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Sam Jumped up onto his feet where he fallen and held the Cube above his head making the red head to smile at him. "No, Sam!" He then thrust the Cube into Megatron's Spark Chamber and they all watched as the red energy form the Allspark vanished into Megatron making him stumble back, weak from the raw power of the Cuber and then fell to the ground, dead. As the young blue eyes fairy came out of her hiding place as Optimus stood back up walking over to the dead Decepticon. "You left me no...choice, brother." This startled Aurora and horrified her as Optimus then knelt down to Sam's height. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

The 20-year-old allowed her fairy form to retract and she felt the ach in her back from using her wings to long, but a smile came to her face saw both Mikaela and Bumblebee before she looked over to look at Jazz, who smirked at her, as he sauntered over to her and held out his hand to her. She cackled before she stepped on and he brought her up and closer to his face.

"Am in your debt lil' lady," Jazz stated.

"Thank nothing of it Jazz," she told him with a smile. "I was happy to help."

He then put her back on the ground as the little bot that she had saved back at S7 came out of hiding to her surprise though she smiled big as she felt relief when Arcee walked up to her.

"We have gained new ones new comrade," Optimus spoke up. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" a voice asked making Mikadzuki to look over at Bumblebee in surprise.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus answered.

"You speak now?" asked Sam in shock.

"I'm a Fairy. It's my job help others."

He then put her back on the ground.

"Thank you, all of you," Optimus spoke up as he looked at everyone. "You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak sir?" a voice asked making Aurora to look over at Bumblebee in surprise.

"Permission granted, old friend," answered Optimus.

"I wish to stay with Snowstar," Bumblebee told him while looking at her with an intensity that had her blushing.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"And the boy."

"If that is their choice," Optimus informed him.

"Yes," both of them answered.

"Snowstar," Optimus looked at her making the white haired girl to look up at him. "When Alfea is out for the summer you are to have lessons on Cybertron and it's history with either myself, Ironhide, or Ratchet. Understood?"

"Yes, Dad," she nodded her head.

"Aurora..."

The white haired girl let out a sigh that almost sounded like a growl.

"You know just call me, Snowstar," she told them all. "Cause I am getting a headache from having two different groups call me by different names."

They all laughed, but they all could see the small smile that Optimus had.

...My Line...

It's been a month since the battle in Mission City and to Snowstar's amusement as well as joy Sam was dating Mikaela while she was being courted by Bumblebee. And right now all the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, and Snowstar where at a hilltop that according to Sam was where Bumblebee first broke down.

...My Line...

 _With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet._

 _And fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home._

 _We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting._

 _I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart._

 _Like us, there's more to them...than meets the eye._

 _I am Optimus Prime._

 _And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars._

 _We are here._

 _We...are waiting_.-Optimus Prime

...My Line...

Snowstar looked over at her Father as he sent a message into space before she let out a sigh, she turned her blue eyes onto where Sam and Mikaela were making out on top of Jazz much to her amusement and pity.


End file.
